About a Girl
by DoctorWicked
Summary: Modern day AU, weekly updates. Explore the early years of Elphaba Thropp as she discovers family, love and life. Basically an AU if Melena raised Elphaba and Nessa without Frex.
1. A Family of Three

**This story is based on the film ****_Boyhood_****. The story will take place around Elphaba's youth and every chapter will represent a year (except some chapters).**

**I don't own the characters of Wicked and the plot line from Boyhood.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Family of Three**

As one of the four regions in the Land of Oz, Munchkinland is the land place where it will be easy and hard to live. The Munchkins were considered as the most traditional people in all of Oz. But most of the teens and a few adults were considered to be progressive. The animals living in Munchkinland are around 35% of the region's population because they don't get equal treatment with the humans, but the humans don't physically harm since half of the lawmakers of Munchkinland are pro-Animals. Overall, the people of Munchkinland are living an ordinary life.

But there's one girl who's living in both an ordinary and unusual life, and she goes by the name Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba Thropp was born with green skin after her mother drank a green elixir during her pregnancy. Her father, a religious leader, wanted to get rid of her, but her mother insisted that Elphaba stays in the family. When another child was born, Elphaba's mother almost died during the birth of her sister, but it came with a price. In order to save her life, the doctor's took out the baby early which made the baby's legs broken before it finished developing and she's now confined to a wheelchair.

Elphaba's mother stayed with her religious husband for the next five years until she left him because she's not as religious as he is. She took custody of both of her daughters and they now live in a rundown house because Elphaba's mother didn't have enough money during her divorce. She enrolled her daughters to school so they could expand their minds further. Noticing that Elphaba might get hurt due to her green skin, her mother talked the school board to protect her from bullying, which they did and only a few kids teased her.

While waiting for her mother to pick her up, seven year old Elphaba laid on the grass and watched the November blue sky. Her mother arrived and she smiled at her daughter's curiosity. "Are you ready, lovebug?" her mother asked which made Elphaba snapped out of her curiosity.

"Yes, mom." Elphaba replied as she got up. "Guess what, mom."

"What is it?"

"I saw five different plants in my classroom."

Her mother sound amazed. "That's sounds great."

"It was really beautiful."

When they reached to the family car, they continued their conversation while Elphaba's mother drove home. "So how was your last day of school?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I just spoke to your teacher, Miss Winnie. She seems very nice." she said to Elphaba, "But she told me that you never do your homework. I said to her 'I know Elphaba does her homework because I check her homework every night'."

"She never asked them." Elphaba replied while reading a book.

"She also told me that you took the class bird out of it's cage."

"I just wanted Pericles to see the world with me."

"You know Elphaba, you have to listened some of the adults in your life. It might help you lead the way."

"I will, mom."

* * *

When Elphaba and her mother got home from school, she did her chores really fast so she could play with her friend. Elphaba got her bike and followed her friend in an underground tunnel and chased each other. While playing, they heard a familiar voice.

"Elphaba? Elphaba where are you?" the person said. When the voice got louder, it was revealed to be Nessarose, Elphaba's six year old sister. Nessarose wheeled herself to look for her sister, but only saw Elphaba's friend in the tunnel. "Oh hey Jamie. Is Elphaba with you?" Nessarose asked.

"Yeah." Jamie replied.

"Well can you tell her to come home. Mom's finished making dinner." she said and wheeled herself back to the house.

Elphaba played with her friend Jamie for a few minutes before heading back home for dinner. After dinner, Elphaba watched T.V. through the night until she heard a knock on the door. Her mother answered the door and it was revealed to be her boyfriend.

"Oh, I forgot you were coming." she said.

"Sorry, to come by unexpectedly." he said and turned to Elphaba. "Hello, Elphaba."

Elphaba turned around and waved to him. "Hey, Samus."

"So are you coming, Melena?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Sorry. I didn't prepare a babysitter in time and it's hard to find one at this hour."

"What? But we planned this night for a week."

"I know but I'll try to get my daughters in bed early. Come back and we'll see."

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of hours." he said and left the house.

After she watched her favorite show on TV, Elphaba and Nessarose prepared to go bed. Their mother went their rooms and read them a storybook before they went to sleep. While sleeping, Elphaba heard shouting outside of her room. She went out and saw her mother and her boyfriend arguing in the living room.

"Why don't just tell the truth then?! You're not spending more time with me!" Samus shouted.

"That's right! I don't want to spend time with you because I want to spend time with my kids!" she shouted at him.

"Bullshit! You have to stop using your kids as your excuse, Melena!"

"I'm not using them as an excuse! You know what it's like being a single parent?! I want to go out and watch a movie or go to a bar. But my daughters are full responsibility! You don't even know-"

"No, I don't! And why should I care about being with your mistakes, Melena?"

Melena was shocked. "Don't ever call my kids mistakes! You should leave!" she shouted as she pointed the door to him. As Samus left her home, Elphaba ran back to her room and went back to sleep.

When the sun rose in Munchkinland, Nessarose woke up early to annoy Elphaba. Since they moved into a new house, Nessarose would annoy her big sister all the time, Nessarose is as smart as Elphaba yet more focused than her. When she got into her wheelchair, Nessarose took a toy from the floor and threw it at her. When Elphaba woke up, Nessarose playfully teased by singing.

"Popular. You're gonna be popular." Nessarose sang, "I'll teach the proper poises. You'll be good at sports. Know the slang you got to know."

Elphaba got her pillow and tried to hit Nessarose. "Quit it!" Elphaba shouted, but Nessarose didn't stopped. "Mom!"

"What? What is it?" Melena asked through her room. When Melena entered the room, Nessarose started to cry. "Nessarose, what is it?" Melena asked.

"Fabala tried to hit me." Nessarose cried.

Melena turned to Elphaba. "Elphaba don't try to hit your sister."

"But she started it." Elphaba said.

"Alright, both of you listen. I'm going back to bed and I don't any noise from any of you for another couple of hours, okay." Melena said and went back to her room.

Nessarose then stopped crying and smiled at Elphaba. "Faker!" Elphaba said.

"I said quiet!" Melena shouted from her room.

* * *

Elphaba mostly spend the day at her home and played with her friend Jamie. Jamie brought along a book and showed Elphaba pictures of other cities. When Jamie went home, Elphaba went digging in her backyard and found a rare dead bird on the dirt. She poked the bird with a stick to make sure it was dead. Elphaba picked up the bird and gave it a proper burial.

During dinner, Melena told her daughters a big and shocking news to them. "Girls, I wanna talk to you about something. You may not like it at first but... we're moving to Hempstin."

"When are we moving?" Elphaba asked.

"Very soon, honey. We'll move out of the house in the first of August so we don't have to pay rent for a couple of months. And in for you two to start school"

Nessarose crossed her arms. "No, mother, we're not moving. Sorry, mom. Nope. Nope. Nope." she said in a mocking tone.

"Nessarose. I have to go back to college to make a better living for us. And your Grandma Shelly found a home near her's and she will help us move. Plus there's a pool and you don't have to sleep in a bunk bed anymore."

"Fine, mother. You and Elphaba can move while I'm staying here."

Elphaba started to feel really sad. "But... But what our friends?" she asked.

"Well we could we e-mail or write a letter. We could visit them later on."

While Nessarose and her mother were asleep, Elphaba went to her mother's room to talk to her. Elphaba woke her and Melena was surprised to see her. "Oh, Elphaba. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom, do you still love our family?"

Melena felt speechless. "Oh sweetie... of course I still love our family. But that doesn't mean that we can live in the same city together."

"But what about Uncle-"

"Elphaba, don't worry about your uncle. He could call grandma and she'll tell him where we live."

Elphaba started to feel a little bit happy. "Is he still in Arendelle?"

"Well... that what said on his last postcard, so I think he's still there hanging out with snowmen." Melena said which made the both of them laughed.

* * *

For a few weeks, Melena and her daughters were busy packing their stuff to their new home in Hempstin. As soon as they put their stuff on the moving van, the three of them cleaned the house.

"Okay, Elphaba, why don't you paint some markings on your wall. Just don't leave any smudge when you're done." Melena said.

"Yes, mom." she replied and painted the walls. She then heard the phone ring and wanted to answer it, but Nessarose got it.

"Hello? Oh hi, Jamie. Sorry, but Elphaba can't play today. We're about to go, but I think Elphaba can write you a letter while we get there." Nessarose said and turned off the phone. When Elphaba heard her sister's phone conversation, she felt really sad.

After they were done cleaning up the house, the three left the house for the final time. "Okay, we better leave now 'cause I wanna get there before sunset." Melena told her daughters.

"Goodbye yard. Goodbye mailbox. Goodbye weird smell in the kitchen. Goodbye house. I'll never like mommy again since she's making us move." Nessarose said.

"Nessa, why don't you say goodbye to that immature attitude because we're not taking it to the car nor our new home." Melena said.

"Goodbye weird old lady who listens to heavy metal and rides a motorcycle." Elphaba said while putting Nessarose in the car.

As they drove off her hometown one last time, Elphaba saw her friend Jamie biking towards her direction. Elphaba waved to Jamie and Jamie waved to her back. During the car ride to Hempstin, Elphaba and Nessarose were causing some noise for a little while until Melena made up a game for whoever stays quiet the most wins.

When Elphaba and her family reached to their new home at Hempstin, Elphaba was amazed by their new home. By just looking at it from the outside, Elphaba just knew that this will be a major change to her life.

* * *

**Unlike some of my stories, chapter updates will be weekly. Next chapter will be up next week.**


	2. Uncle Comes to Visit

**Like I said on the end of chapter one, chapter updates will be weekly. This chapter skips about two years since the movie skipped two years during the first scene.**

***Note: For some of you don't know, Hempstin is a made place I come up with. There will be another city later on in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uncle Comes to Visit**

Since living in Hempstin for about two years, Elphaba's life is improving, but had some adjusting to some. While Elphaba's mother, Melena, is busy taking classes in Hempstin community college, she and her sister Nessarose had been spending time with their Grandma Shelly for most of the weekday afternoon. Elphaba managed to gain some new friends at her new school, but gain some attention from some who hated her due to her green skin.

During a mid-autumn day, Elphaba, feeling tired and disgruntled, struggled to put her schoolwork in her backpack. "The bus will be here in a few minutes. Hurry up and put your homework backpack." Melena told her eldest daughter. "And aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"

"I am!" Elphaba shouted. When Elphaba arrived at the kitchen, Nessarose spoke to her in a different language while she gave her food. "Mom, she's speaking in that weird language." Elphaba told her mother.

Melena sighed. "Nessarose..."

"I was just speaking the native Munchkin language, mother." Nessarose said. "Elphaba should learn it too you know. Even though Fabala is smart, she flunked the third grade last year due to her daydreaming and now has to be in the same class with me."

"Just calm down and eat your breakfast."

"Yes sir, mother sir." Nessarose playfully saluted.

As soon as Nessarose calmed down, Melena is ready to tell them the big news. "Alright guys, you know that grandma will pick you up after school right?" Melena asked and the two nodded. "Well, my brother's in town and you're gonna spend the afternoon with him."

Nessarose felt excited, but Elphaba felt skeptical. "Is going to live here now?" Elphaba asked her.

"I... I don't know."

"We haven't seen him for like eighty years." Nessarose said.

"More like, erm, three years." Melena corrected Nessarose and Elphaba laughed at her. "Now I want you to be on you best behavior okay."

"Yes, mom." Elphaba and Nessarose said in unison.

* * *

At school, Elphaba was busy playing a computer game when the other kids were finished with recess. "Alright, Elphaba, time to go back to work." a teacher told her.

"Wait, just one more turn." Elphaba said.

"Well there's more time to play that game during lunch. Come on, 'control-alt-delete'." the teacher said as she pressed the button to shutdown the computer.

When Elphaba sat down on a desk, her sister and their male friend laughed at her. "Control-Alt-Delete." the male friend said.

"Shut up." Elphaba said.

* * *

After school, Elphaba and Nessarose went to their grandma's home to do some of their homework. When they're done, Elphaba played on her video game while Nessarose showed her schoolwork to her grandmother. Suddenly, they heard a loud music and saw a car in front of the house.

"Oh, that must be your uncle." their grandma said.

When they saw a man with short hair, and some facial hair around in his late 20's coming out of the car, the two girls squealed and rushed outside to meet him. "Uncle Avaric!" Nessarose shouted as Elphaba wheeled her.

"Hey, there's my two beautiful nieces!" Avaric said and hugged them. "Are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" the two girls cheered while their grandma watching over them.

"Hi, mom." Avaric said to their grandma.

"Hello, Avaric."

"So what time should I bring the little rascal's home?"

"I don't know. Around 7:30 I guess. Their mother will pick them up at 8."

"You know what, why don't I bring them home?"

She shook her head. "No, that's okay. She's expecting me."

"No. No. It's cool, mom. Really." Avaric then turned to his nieces. "You guys know where your home is, right?" Avaric asked.

"Yeah." Nessarose replied.

Avaric clapped his hands. "Great, I'll do it. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Elphaba and Nessarose cheered.

"Now, hold on. You better take your bags with you." their grandmother said.

The two obeyed and Elphaba pushed Nessarose back inside to get their bags. "So, erm, how's Melly, mom?" Avaric asked.

"Oh, Melena's fine. She's back at college, but she has a part time job and have to take care of her own kids. She's juggling."

The two were soon interrupted when Elphaba and Nessarose came back outside. "You guys got everything?" Avaric asked them.

"Yeah." Elphaba and Nessarose replied.

"Is that all you got to say?" Avaric playfully asked.

Elphaba laughed. "Not all the time, Uncle Avaric"

"Okay, let's go and- Wait! You're not the type of kids who expects gifts from your relatives, right?" The two nodded. "Naw, you don't!"

"Of course we do, Uncle Avaric." Nessarose said.

"Really? Then let's do it! But say goodbye to grandma first."

"Bye, grandma." the two Thropp kids told their grandma and waved at her.

"I call shotgun!" Nessarose shouted.

"No, I call shotgun." Elphaba said.

"Okay, Elphaba takes the front seat on the way there while Nessarose takes it on the way back." Avaric said. Elphaba put her's and Nessarose's bags at the back while Avaric carefully sat Nessarose on the car before they left their grandmother's home.

Avaric drove them to an arcade and the first thing they did was the batting cages. Nessarose was the first one to go and she got a home run on her first try. Nessarose was really happy and Avaric high fived her.

Elphaba was the second to go, but she got three strikes and felt disappointed. "Don't worry about it." Avaric told her.

"I wish the ball would go slower." Elphaba said.

"Going slow is for kids. You don't need the ball to go slow. Life doesn't always run slow." Avaric said.

Avaric let Elphaba go again and this time she hit the ball, but it got caught by a wooden baseball player. "Last we were here, the balls went slower." she said

"Come on, Elphaba. If you hit a home run with a slow ball, it doesn't mean much." Avaric got up and went to the batting cage. While he was preparing, Nessarose whispered to Elphaba about how their uncle smelled bad. When Avaric got a home run, Elphaba and Nessarose clapped. "Alright! Let's hear it for the uncle!" Avaric cheered as he high fived her nieces.

After they played in the batting cages, the three went inside the arcade to eat. Inside, they watched a T.V. news report about a protest from another country and Avaric felt disgusted. "Look at this. It's a disaster." Avaric said, "Let me tell you what's happening right now. Every single thinking person in the world knew it was going to happen. The Wizard and his little posse don't give a rat's ass about it."

"Uncle Avaric, that's a quarter." Nessarose laughed.

Avaric looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said a-s-s."

"Oh sorry. My bad." he said as he gave a quarter to Nessarose.

"And our teacher said it's a good war because it makes us safe." Elphaba said.

"It's that what they been teaching you at school?" Avaric asked and the two nodded. "Okay listen to your uncle. What they been teaching you about the war right now is a lie. If we keep attacking them, we're not safe. Now E.T., who are you going to vote for?"

"But I'm not 18." Elphaba said

"Okay, who will you vote for if you are 18?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know? Gale I guess."

"Anybody but the Wizard, alright." Avaric said while he put his hands between his mouth.

"Are you going move in with us?" Nessarose asked.

Avaric doesn't know how to answer it. "I... I'm not sure yet. I have to find a job and house. But that's entirely up to me."

"Last time you were here, you were fighting with dad and mom was crying." Elphaba said.

"That's because I don't agree with him entirely. Elphaba, did your mother ever tell you that your dad wanted to get rid of you?"

Elphaba nodded. "She told me about a year ago."

"That one of the reasons why. Now I don't care if your skin is green or not, you're still beautiful to me and your mother, Elphaba." Avaric said and Elphaba smiled a little.

"Do you hate mom?"

"Erm, not all the time, Elphaba. But families fight most of the time. Like, erm, do your fight with your mother?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Do you fight with your sister?"

"Yeah."

"You see. But that doesn't mean you hate them, right?"

"I guess."

"What'd you do in Arendelle?" Nessarose asked.

"I mostly do ice fishing. And wrote some songs."

"Did you see some snowmen?" Elphaba asked.

"No. But I saw some reindeer. They were fucking huge."

Nessarose laughed. "Uncle Avaric, you said the f-word. That's 50 cents."

Avaric laughed too and took his wallet to give Nessarose 50 cents, but took out a dollar instead. "Here, you can keep the change." he told Nessarose, "Now you guys are gonna see a lot more of me. I really miss the both of you while I was gone. I'm just happy to be with you guys."

* * *

After the arcade, they went to Melena's home where Elphaba and Nessarose showed their uncle their stuff. Both of them were fighting to get Avaric's attention until they were interrupted when they heard someone. "Is anyone home?" the person said.

"Fabala, mom's home." Nessarose said and the two ran to their mother.

"Mom!" the two shouted.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked her daughters.

Elphaba and Nessarose showed their mother presents that Avaric gave them. While the two girls showed them, Avaric was smiling from the other room.

"Hey, sis." Avaric said.

Melena looked up and she was shocked to see him. "Oh, hi Avaric. I forgot you were here."

"I know you wanted to pick up the girls from mom's place. So I just dropped them off here."

"Well that really screwed up my plans."

"Guess what, mom. We went to the arcade and I made four home runs!" Nessarose exclaimed.

"And we ate pizza at the arcade with him." Elphaba said.

Melena turned to Avaric. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Avaric replied and followed her. "They had more than pizza." he joked.

When the door closed, Elphaba and Nessarose went to a window and see their mother and uncle arguing. "Do you think he's staying the night with us?" Elphaba asked.

The two then saw Avaric showing a paper to Melena, but she didn't care for it. "No I guess not." Nessarose sadly replied.

The two girls then saw their mother walking back to the house and their uncle leaving their home and they're both disappointed.


	3. A New Dad

**Chapter 3: A New Dad**

A month after her uncle came to visit, Elphaba went to the college her mother attends just to see how her mother does in college. During a philosophy class, Elphaba felt like she's the only small child in a room full of adults and animals. The philosophy teacher told a joke to everyone in the class and everyone laughed except for Melena, who was busy taking notes. When the class ended, Melena stayed in the room to introduce Elphaba to her teacher.

"Hey, Melena. What do you need?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing, Professor Sifter. I just want to show my daughter around college." Melena said.

He looked surprised. "Your daughter. I thought she was a really smart kid taking my class." the teacher joked and turned his attention to Elphaba. "Hello, I'm Mr. Sifter, but you can call me Hank." he said and held out his hand.

"Erm, hi Mr. Hank." Elphaba shyly said and shook his hand.

"I brought her along because she felt sick and I don't have a babysitter." Melena said.

"Oh, really." he said and felt her head. "Oh, she's just faking it. I know this because I have a son who also does this."

Melena laughed. "Erm, Elphaba, why don't go outside and wait for me."

"Okay, mom." Elphaba said.

"So how were you with your schoolwork?" Hank asked.

"Oh, just fine, Professor Sifter." Melena replied. "I'm just having trouble on..." Before Elphaba could leave the room, she felt something strange between Hank, but couldn't hold her tongue.

* * *

For almost a year, Melena has been getting a good life. After she completed her philosophy class before summer started, her teacher Hank asked her out. After dating for about three months, Hank proposed to her and Melena said yes. They got married a month later and they went to Corona for their honeymoon.

While their mother is in her honeymoon, Elphaba and Nessarose moved into their step dad's home. It was bigger than the houses they lived in before. When they moved in, they were greeted by Hank's children, who are now their new step siblings, a boy and a girl, and the four got along very quickly.

Two weeks after the wedding, Elphaba were playing with her siblings until she heard the news from her grandma. "You're parents are here." she told the kids which made them rushed to the house.

"Dad!" Elphaba and Nessarose cheered as they hugged them.

"Whoa! How are you guys doing?" Hank said.

Hank's kids ran and hugged Melena. "Whoa, hey Lavender, hey Marty." Melena said to her new step children. "Now all of you calm down. I got all of you presents." she said and the four of them cheered.

Hank then turned to Elphaba's and Nessarose's grandma. "I hope they didn't give you any trouble." Hank told her.

"Oh, they're really fine. You just go to that dinner you've been planning." she said.

Melena and Hank went to a fancy restaurant with their kids as a celebratory dinner. "So, how was Corona?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, we just walked around the capital and lucky enough, it was during the Sky Lantern celebration." Hank said.

"It was beautiful." Melena continued. "I mean, we were stuck on our hotel that day, but had a perfect view of the celebration in our room."

"That's sounds really cool." Nessarose said.

"Marty, what did I tell you about playing games at the table." Hank told his son as he took Marty's handheld game and put it away. "Lavender, did he do his science project?" he asked his daughter.

Lavender shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Oh. So he just played video games with Elphaba all the time?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes, and would sometimes stay up at night."

Hank sighed. "Well, I'm not mad at this. Since this is a good moment, I'll let this pass right now. In the meantime, we might go swimming next week." Hank told them and the kids were really happy.

"And what can I get you, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, Just two more wines for me and my wife." Hank said,

"Anything else?"

"One soda." Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba, that's enough soda for you today." Melena said, "Just get her water, okay." she told the waitress.

"So what do you do besides being a teacher?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I golf most of time. Good at games and I come in handy whenever it comes to cars."

Nessarose looks impressed. "Wow, you're kind of the the dad I'm looking for!"

"Well, what does your old father do?"

"From what my mom said, he's just a church minister and that's it." Elphaba said.

"Well, you don't have to think of me as a bland father, but think of me as every man." Hank said and the kids clapped.

* * *

Since moving in with her new family, Elphaba had a good time of her life. She would mostly play video games with her step brother Marty and they bonded like best friends. Most of the nights, the family would play charades and Elphaba would come up with the most difficult to guess. Elphaba and Nessarose also attended the same school as Marty and Lavender's. When they would walk to school, the four mostly see a gloomy kid who mostly say swear words to them.

On Saturday, Elphaba went with her step father and step brother to a golf course where Hank taught her how to golf. "Okay, Elphaba, just swing real good and you might have a good shot." he instructed Elphaba. Elphaba swung and the golf ball almost went to the hole. "Good shot, one more shot and it's a bird."

After Elphaba's turn, it was Hank's turn. His result was like Elphaba's except that he couldn't get the golf ball. He noticed that there was budge next to the hole and he angrily tried to fix it.

After the golf course, Hank stopped by at a liquor store. "I'm just buying some stuff in case we have guests." Hank told Elphaba and Nessarose and left them in the car to buy drinks.

"He's just saying that every time we're here." Marty told Elphaba, "We don't have any guests for a while."

Elphaba looked confused. "But why?"

Marty shrugged. "That's what I've been wondering. But I don't want to think about them all the time. But hey, you want to see a trick?"

"Yeah." Elphaba said.

Marty got a piece of bubblegum from his pocket and began to chew it. When he blew a big bubble, Elphaba tried to pop the bubble, but it didn't break. Marty laughed while he was still making the bubble and Elphaba laughed as well. Marty gave Elphaba a piece to make herself one, but she could only make a small bubble and it popped immediately. But Elphaba didn't care about it and just laughed it off.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a little bit short, but I promise that next week's chapter will be more exciting.**


	4. A Day In the City

**Chapter 4: A Day in the City**

It's been a year since her mother was remarried, and Elphaba's life is starting to get uncomfortable. She's been noticing that her stepfather, Hank, has been drinking a lot. But doesn't show any violent emotions lately. She and her siblings had doing a lot of chores for the whole weekend and the chores were really difficult for someone of her age.

While Nessarose and Lavender were cleaning the dishes, Hank watched them while he gets his drink. "Erm, Nessarose, I think I heard your uncle outside." he told her.

"Thanks, dad." she replied and started to leave, but Hank stopped her.

"Now hold on. Are both of you finished your jobs?"

"No." Lavender replied.

Hank crossed his arms. "Well, you're determined to finish your art project but not your chores, Nessarose."

"That's alright, dad. I could finish them." Lavender told him.

"No, that's not alright, Lavender. Nessarose could finish when she gets back."

Hank went to the backyard and saw Marty and Elphaba taking out grassroots. "Elphaba, your uncle is here." Hank said and the two kids ran. "Boy, you sure can run faster than doing your chores. So did you finish?"

"No, dad." Elphaba replied.

"Oh. So what will you do when you come back tomorrow? Same thing right." He told her and led them inside with Nessarose and Lavender waiting and Melena doing paperwork. "Now before you two go, Elphaba didn't finish with the backyard and Nessarose didn't finish with the dishes. So when you come home tomorrow, you will finish your chores instead of playing tomorrow. Right, Melena?" Hank told her.

"Right. Remember we had this conversation before, you understand?" Melena told her daughters and the two nodded.

"Yeah, but who takes out the grassroots anymore?" Elphaba talked back

"You do when I asked you to. Melena, don't let your your kids talked back to you."

Melena sighed. "Elphaba, please listen to-"

"Fabala's right, mom." Nessarose interrupted. "Most of these chores are outdated and the chores are exhausting for us."

"Do you want the house to be covered trees?" Hank asked.

"Whatever." Nessarose scoffed and left the room.

"Now are you going to take out the grassroots, Elphaba?" Hank asked.

"Yes, dad." Elphaba groaned.

"Okay, you and your sister can go and have a good weekend." Hank said. While the kids left the room, Hank turned his attention to Melena. "Okay, I thought we talked about this. You have to draw a line."

"I know, but... you have so many lines. Everything's a line."

* * *

When Elphaba and Nessarose saw their Uncle Avaric outside, the two got a little bit happy. "Hey, guys." Avaric as they rustled their heads. "Hey Marty, hey Lavender." Avaric waved them.

"Hey, Avaric." Marty waved back.

Avaric helped Nessarose into the front seat while Elphaba put her's and her sister's bags in the trunk before they drove off. "So, are you guys ready for the big game?" Avaric asked.

"Yeah." the two replied.

"Nessarose, do you know who we'll be playing against?"

Nessarose looked confused. "No."

"The Vinkus Scarecrows. Get to know them. Get to hate them, alright. Hey Elphaba, how's your week?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Still hang around with your friend, Jak?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Avaric turned his attention to Nessarose. "What about you, Nessarose, how was your week?"

"Fine." Nessarose said.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"How's your sculpture?"

"Fine."

Avaric sighed heavily and stopped the car. "Alright, we're not having this. I'm not gonna be in that category. I'm not the uncle who takes you places and buys you stuff." Avaric said before he turned to Nessarose.

"Nessarose, how was your week? Uh, I don't know, Uncle Avaric, it was kind of tough. Bobby and Evie broke up and Evie's kind of mad at me because she saw me talking to Bobby in class. And you know that art sculpture? Well, it was a unicorn, but the horn broke. So now it's a zebra. But I still think I will get an A." he said in Nessarose's voice.

Avaric then turn around to Elphaba in the back seat. "Elphaba, how was your week? Well, Uncle Avaric, it was tough. Jak was kind of a jerk actually. He stole some cigarettes from his dad and offer me some. But I said no because I'm _twelve _years old and I knew what a hard time you had quitting smoking, Uncle Avaric." he said in Elphaba's voice. "How about that, guys? Is that so hard?"

Nessarose laughed. "But Uncle Avaric, those are hard to answer."

"What's so hard about asking what sculpture you're making?"

"It's abstract."

Avaric felt speechless. "There... There you go. I never knew you were interested in abstract art."

"I'm not. The teacher made us make them."

"Yeah, but Uncle Avaric, why is it all on us?" Elphaba said, "Where have you been. How was your week? Who did you hang out with? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I see your point." Avaric said and Elphaba smiled. "So we should let this happen more naturally? That's what you guys are saying, right?"

"Yes, that's what we're saying, Uncle Avaric." Elphaba said.

"Okay we'll do that." Avaric then puts on his shades. "Starting now." He said and started to drive.

* * *

Elphaba and Nessarose's day with Uncle Avaric was more good than the time they spend with their step dad. They first place they went was a botanical gardens where they did a scavenger hunt of finding different types of butterflies. The second place they went was the park where Avaric would teach Elphaba how to catch a football and there would chase each other on big sculptures.

The last place they went was a baseball game. During the last inning, the Munchkin team was losing to the Vinkus scarecrows. "You see that lion over there." Avaric pointed at the lion baseball player and the two nodded. "That's Brrr. He is a legend in Munchkinland. Some say that when he was in a cage, a woman released him and took refuge with her. Brrr is the first Animal baseball player in Munchkinland, But anti-Animal detractors called him the Cowardly Lion due to his shiverness. Right now, he''s considered the greatest player in all of Oz."

"How is he with other Ozians?" Nessarose asked.

"Oh, he is the most respected people with Oz other than some parts of Munchkinland. So how's your mother?"

"She's doing great at home and school." Elphaba said.

"And how's your new dad?"

"He's... really fine I guess." Elphaba hesitated.

"Really, I could visit him tomorrow." Avaric said which made Elphaba and Nessarose scared. "But I couldn't since I have to help my friend with his music." Avaric continued and Elphaba and Nessarose sighed heavily.

When Brrr hit a home run enough for the Munchkin team to win, Avaric cheered really load and hugged his two nieces.

After the baseball game, Avaric drove them to the place he's staying in Munchkinland. After his first visit, Avaric stayed in his childhood friend, who is a struggling musician, and was able to find a job. Since then, Elphaba and Nessarose would visit them in some parts of the year.

When they entered, they found the place really messy. "Hey, Crope." Nessarose said.

"Hey, Nessa." he said as he played video games.

"What's up, Crope." Elphaba said.

"What's going on, green girl." Crope said and the two fist bumped.

Avaric entered the house feeling tired while he carried his nieces' bags. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing man."

Avaric huffed and sat down on the couch. "Hey man, turn that shit off. Gimme the remote." Avaric said and switched the channel. "And you know the kids will be here. This place is a mess."

"I'm sorry, muffin." Crope joked.

"Don't go there."

Elphaba and Nessarose laughed. "Uncle Avaric, this place is always a mess." Nessarose said.

"It wasn't a mess this morning."

"I mowed the lawn." Crope said and laughed, "So who won the game?"

"The Flying Monkeys won. They hit a slam dunk at the last minute. You should have seen it. Nessarose is now a big fan."

"Oh, don't, Uncle Avaric." Nessarose laughed and playfully pushed her uncle.

"What, it's true you know. I'm really proud of my niece, who is now a #1 Flying Monkeys fan." Avaric said while she rustled her hair.

After watching T.V., Avaric and his friend played a song entitled "Dancing Through Life", which Avaric wrote for his nieces, and Elphaba and Nessarose enjoyed. After that, they went to bed. Nessarose slept in Avaric's room while Elphaba slept with her uncle in the living room. Elphaba couldn't sleep for a few minutes and decided to talk Avaric while he's sleeping.

"Uncle Avaric? There's no like... real magic in the world, right?" Elphaba asked.

"What are you talking about?" Avaric said while his eyes are closed.

"You know, like elves and _witches_. Do people made that stuff up?"

Avaric sighed. "Well I know one thing, witches are absolutely fake."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, people accuse other people of being a witch. They mostly used witches to spread fear and blame them for the world's problems, but technically, it's their fault. As for elves. I don't know, they could be real."

"So there's no such thing as witches?"

"Nope. Technically no witches."

* * *

The next morning, Avaric dropped Elphaba and Nessarose back to their home. "Well that was a fun weekend." Avaric said.

"Love you, Uncle Avaric." Elphaba said.

"Love you too, Elphaba. Be well, okay." Avaric said and hugged Elphaba before she left the car.

"Oh, Uncle Avaric, I'll be seeing you next weekend." Nessarose said.

Avaric looked confused. "Am I?"

"Milla has a birthday party next weekend."

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah, she's having a sleepover."

"Okay. I'll talk to your mom about it."

Nessarose hugged her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Avaric."

"Welcome, Nessarose. And tell your mom I said hi."

"We will." Elphaba said.

"I'll see you guys later." Avaric waved and drove off the house.


	5. A Family Affair

**This is the first of some chapters where one year is cut in two chapters. Though the second part will be updated a week later.**

**Also note that this chapter is a little bit dark due to one part where there's a mild violence (though it's only mention but a big part in this chapter).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Family Affair**

A week after spending time with her uncle, Elphaba played a computer game with her step brother, Marty, until they were interrupted by Lavender, their step sister. "Elphaba, Marty. Dad needs you guys downstairs." she told them.

Marty looked confused. "What does he need?"

"You guys are going to get haircuts."

When they arrived in the barber shop, Elphaba was the first to go, and she hated it. Hank told the barber to cut her hair really short and made it look like the women in the army. Elphaba remained very angry while the barber cut her hair and got really angry when she saw her step dad laughing.

"When you finished with front, cut the sides, Lenny. That way she doesn't have to look like a ghost to me all the time." Hank said which made Elphaba mad.

The next day, Melena told the kids to go to school, but she didn't see Elphaba."Marty, where's Elphaba?" she asked him.

Marty shrugged. "She's probably still in bed, I guess."

"Well, can you go and get her please?

Marty went ups and found Elphaba under the covers. "Elphaba, you're going to be late for school." Marty said, but Elphaba didn't respond. "Elphaba? Are you alright?" he asked, but she still didn't respond.

Marty went back downstairs and told Melena that Elphaba might sick. She then went upstairs to get Elphaba all by herself. "Elphaba, are you coming down?"

"I'm not feeling well." Elphaba finally replied back.

"Honey, you just miss the bus. I will take you to school if you want to." When Elphaba got out of the covers, Melena was surprised by Elphaba's new haircut. Her hair is now up to the middle of her ear and the back is up to her upper neck area. 'Oh Elphaba." Melena said silently.

A few minutes later, Melena stopped at Elphaba's school where Elphaba continued to talk about the haircut. "I mean, he didn't even asked. He just watched to see my hair cut off." Elphaba said.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't know. I mean, I would be mad too. I will try and talk to him later."

"I tried to call you, but you didn't call back."

Melena touched Elphaba's head. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. It's just that I'm busy with college and I couldn't spend time with you all the time. And by the way, it's just hair. It'll grow back."

"Why'd you marry him in the first place? He's such a jerk."

"Well... Hank has some good qualities. Not everyone's perfect. You have a good family."

"We already have." Elphaba said as she got off the car.

When she went to her classroom, most of her classmates noticed her new haircut. She tried her best to ignore and just focused on her school work. Somehow, she received a note from a boy who said she liked her hair. Elphaba looked at the boy and he smiled at her and Elphaba smiled back.

* * *

A year later, Elphaba's hair grew back and she's mostly ignored Hank whenever she's not with her mother. But Hank began to drink alcohol more and his personality became more violent to anyone in the family. Anyone, not even Avaric, outside of the household knew about this which made Melena and kids more scared of Hank.

When Marty and Elphaba came back from biking around their neighborhood with their friend, they found Melena crying on the garage floor.

"Mom, what's going on?" Elphaba asked.

Melena looked up and saw the two entering the garage. "No, get back in the house! Just stay inside the house!" Melena shouted.

"Your mother just had an accident. Now she's being melodramatic." Hank said who was standing by the door with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. The kids listened and ran back inside. "Get off the fucking floor, Melena." Hank shouted at her.

When dinner came, most of the family remained quiet. Before they could eat, they looked at Hank putting alcohol in his glass. "I'm having a drink with my dinner. Anybody has problem with that?" Hank taunted, "Nessarose?"

"No." she hesitated.

"What about you, Lavender?"

"No."

"I thought so." Hank then noticed Elphaba looking at him strangely. "You don't like me much, do you Elphaba? Well, that's okay, I don't like me either. It's funny actually. Do you think this is funny?!" Hank shouted as he threw his glass on Elphaba's side of the table. "Oh, are feeling left too?" Hank told Marty.

"No, sir." Marty said.

"Well then." Hank then threw another glass and it almost hit on both Elphaba and Marty.

Melena stood up. "Hank, stop this now!"

"Just clean up the mess dammit. All of you! I hate having salads for dinner." Hank told them and left the room.

* * *

After dinner, Elphaba went to her bedroom with Lavender and Marty as she watched a viral video on the internet. "How many times you could watched that?" Lavender asked.

"It's funny." Elphaba replied. "Has he been like this all the time?" Elphaba asked them.

"No, but he yells a lot." Marty replied.

"Yeah, but he never throws and break things." Lavender said.

"Why'd you think he's acting like right now?" Elphaba said.

Marty shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I think it's something to do with his job or something." Lavender said.

"By the way, where's Nessa?" Elphaba asked and the two shrugged.

Suddenly, they heard glass shattering outside of the room. Elphaba went all by herself to check what's happening. As she gets to the living room, she could hear loud shouts like a heated argument just happened. Before she could enter the living room, she saw her mother running towards her direction and Elphaba got bumped by her.

"Mom, what going on?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, just stay here, okay. I'm going somewhere and don't tell Hank where I'm going." Melena said and ran towards the front door.

When she entered the living room, she saw Nessarose on the floor and her wheelchair being knocked over. Elphaba also saw Hank standing in front of Nessarose and looked like he just sneered at her sister.

"Get up, Nessarose!" Hank shouted, but Nessarose can't due to her disability.

"I... I can't." Nessarose told him.

"Hmph. Just as I thought. Thought you can stand up against a man." Hank taunted as he left the living room.

When Hank was nowhere in sight, Elphaba ran to Nessarose's side and helped her. She was shocked when she saw a red mark on Nessarose's cheek. "Nessa, what happened?" she asked.

"He... He almost attacked mom so I tried to protect her. But I fell because he slapped me in the face really hard." Nessarose said as she tried to hold back the tears.

Elphaba got up and got Nessarose's wheelchair and helped sat down. She then went to the kitchen to grab an ice pack and gave it to Nessarose for the red mark. "Thank you, Fabala. You always knew how to make a sister happy." Nessarose said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. That's what sisters do." Elphaba said and hugged her sister.

* * *

**Tune in next week for the second part and find out how Elphaba and her family deal with her step dad.**


	6. Moving Out

**Chapter 6: Moving Out**

In the morning after last night's incident, everyone except Hank remained quiet. Melena left the house the night before and didn't came back. Elphaba and Nessarose were worried that they might be left behind with Hank til they go to college. Hank also noticed about Melena not in the house, but he was suspicious about it.

He called everyone downstairs to talk about something related to Melena not being there. "Okay, give me your phones. All of you." Hank calmly said and the four of them gave the phones. "Lavender, did your step mom talked to you?" he asked while he checked each of their phones.

"No." she replied and Hank gave her back the phone.

"What about you, Marty?"

"No, she didn't." Marty replied and gave him back the phone.

"And Elphaba?"

"No, mom didn't talked to me." Elphaba said. Hank didn't trust Elphaba, but couldn't find anything related to Melena on the phone and he threw the phone back to Elphaba.

"Nessarose, did your mother called you?" Nessarose was about to answer, but Hank found something valuable in her phone. He showed Nessarose a text message from Melena saying "Stay there. I will be back later".

Nessarose sighed. "She didn't say where she is."

Hank laughed. "You're lying."

"I'm serious. I don't know where she is."

Not getting a straight answer, Hank threw back Nessarose's phone back to her. "Okay, why don't we all just go out for a drive." he said and the kids didn't say anything. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the car!" he shouted and kids quickly moved to the car.

Their first stop was the liquor store where Hank would mostly buy his alcohol. Hank advised both Lavender and Nessarose to the ATM machine to get money to buy alcohol, but it came out as an error.

"I'm sorry, dad. Nothing's coming out." Lavender said.

"Shit. She took everything." Hank grunted and took out a checkbook and an ID card and gave it to Marty and Elphaba. "Here. Go inside and tell him that I'm not feeling well." he told them and they went inside.

"Well, hello there, what can get you two younglings?" the clerk said.

"Erm, we need a couple of beers." Elphaba said and gave him the check and Hank's ID card.

The store clerk look confused. "I'm sorry kids, but I don't know this writing here."

"Oh, that's our dad over there. He's not feeling well." Marty said and pointed to their car. Hank waved to the clerk and the clerk recognized him.

"Oh, that's right. Ol' Hank Sifter is a regular of mine." He then gave a couple of beers. "Just take good care of your father, okay." He said and the two kids left the store.

While driving back home, Hank was getting annoyed by a pickup truck that was driving in front of them. Hank honked the car so loud, but the pickup truck didn't hear it. "Move, you bastard! MOVE!" Hank shouted.

After honking the car a few times, Hank decided to swerved the car fast to the front, which made the kids screamed. "Oh calm down, you babies!" Hank said.

"What the hell was that?!" Elphaba shouted.

"Trying to get home faster."

"But couldn't you just wait till the truck moves?!"

"Hey, don't you smart mouth me, young lady!" Hank shouted and Elphaba remained angrily quiet for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

An hour later, Melena came back home with her friend by her side. "Elphaba! Nessarose! Where are you?!" Melena said. The two heard their mother shouting and they were happy to see her, but Hank also heard her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hank said.

"I'm leaving you, Hank. We're moving out!" Melena said.

Hank laughed. "I don't think so, Melena."

"Elphaba! Nessarose! Come down now!" The two obeyed there mother and Elphaba carried Nessarose down with her wheelchair, but Hank block them.

"Oh no, they won't. They will be staying with me. And who's that?" Hank asked about Melena's friend.

"I'm not here for you, asshole." Melena's friend said.

"Oh I know who you are. You're here to protect my wife." Hank scoffed. "Melena, why don't you come inside?"

"I told you I'm leaving you. Elphaba, Nessarose, we're leaving."

Hank continued to block them. "No one's going anywhere!"

Melena pushed Hank out of the door. "Don't touch my girls! Don't touch them!" she shouted.

"Alright, take them!" Hank said without fighting back. When he went back inside, he noticed Marty and Lavender were watching from the top of the stairs. "What are you two looking at? Get back to your rooms!" Hank shouted and the kids quietly obeyed.

Melena got her kids to a minivan and drove off the house. Elphaba looked back of the house and thought about Marty and Lavender. "Elphaba, don't look back, sweetie." Melena said and Elphaba obeyed.

Melena's friend took them to her house and they set up the place for them. The house is a lot smaller than Hank's, but Melena's friend and her family is more nicer than Hank. Inside Elphaba played video games with Melena's friend's son, who is also a friend at their school.

"Zeb, Elphaba. Why don't you stop playing for a while and have some snacks in the kitchen. I'm making cookies" she said.

"Thanks, Ms. Carey." Elphaba said.

"Any time, Elphaba."

In the kitchen, Nessarose was with her mother as they explained what had happened. "Why couldn't Lavender and Marty come with us?" Nessarose asked.

"I tried, Nessarose. But I'm not their legal guardian. Munchkin law would consider it kidnapping."

"Well what's going happen when their legal guardian is dangerous and abusive."

"I called their mother. And child protective services. They said they will be doing there best they can to get them."

"Are we going to see them again?"

"I don't know. And I hope so."

"And... how much longer are we going to live here?"

Melena stalled for a few seconds. "Not long, Nessarose, Not..." Melena started to cry. "I don't know. I don't have the answer to everything, sweetie. I wish I do, but I don't."

"Mom, it's gonna be okay." Elphaba said and hugged her mother.

"Elphaba's right, Melly." Melena's friend Carey said, "You can stay here as long as you want. Wouldn't that be fun, Sybil?"

"Yeah." Carey's daughter said.

Elphaba wiped off the tears from her mother's eyes. "Thank you. Thank you letting us in, Carey." Melena said.

"No problem. Everyone deserves to have Munchkin comfort in my house."

* * *

The next day, Melena dropped her kids off to a new school. Unlike the last time, she enrolled them in separate schools just until they find a good home.

"This is awful, mom. You're dumping in a new school with no one I knew and Fabala won't be with me?! And why are we going on separate school again?" Nessarose said while Elphaba set up her wheelchair.

"You just had good grades than Elphaba. I will pick you up at 3:30. This will be a good chance to improve your life."

"But I'm wearing dirty clothes! You didn't let us get our clothes. We don't even have a place to live!" Nessarose exclaimed and wheeled herself to the school.

"Nessarose, I'm doing the best I can! And you know what, it does suck! But it doesn't suck as having a drunk fool slamming you against the wall! So cut your horseshit attitude!" Melena shouted at Nessarose. "Put your seat belt on, Elphaba." she said as Elphaba sat on the front seat.

In Elphaba's new school, Melena calmed down and helped Elphaba get to her classroom. "Sweetie, it's gonna be okay. If you need anything, just go to the front office and call me." Melena said and tried to kiss Elphaba in the forehead, but Elphaba refused.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." Elphaba said and went to her classroom.

"I'll pick you up at three, okay." Melena said and left the school.

When Elphaba entered the classroom, the teacher noticed her and was happy to have her in the class. "You must be Elphaba Thropp?" the teacher asked and Elphaba nodded. "Hi, I'm Miss Lunn. I'm so happy you're here. Why don't you sit in the back. I'm sorry that we couldn't find you a front seat." The teacher then talked to a boy next to Elphaba's chair. "Johnny, this is Elphaba and I want you to show her around the school, okay."

"Yes, ma'am." Johnny replied.

The teacher went to the front room and called the class to attention. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. I want you all to meet Elphaba, who's sitting in the back." the teacher said and Elphaba waved as the other students looked at her. "Now I don't want all of you to be intimidated by her green skin. She's a very nice girl and..."

While the teacher continued talking, Elphaba really scared got scared until Johnny talked to her. "Hey there." he said.

"Erm... hi." Elphaba shyly said and shook his hand.

"Welcome to a whole new level of boredom." Johnny joked. After talking to Johnny for a few seconds, Elphaba was starting to get comfortable of her new school.


	7. Camping Trip

**Chapter 7: Camping Trip**

Over a year, Elphaba and her family are living in the most difficult situation of their lives as of now. They're still living in the small home of Carey, Melena's friend, but that didn't bother Carey for the slightest bit and that she's really happy that Elphaba's family is staying in her home. During this period of time, Melena was finishing college while Elphaba's spending time with school friends and Nessarose spending time with Sybil, Carey's daughter.

During that year, it was election year. Elphaba and Nessarose were putting election signs for Dr. Dillamond, an animal candidate for President of Oz and he's up against the incumbent President Wizard. When Elphaba was going to the next house, an old man noticed her before she could knock on the door.

"What do you want?" the old man said.

"Erm, can we put Dillamond signs in your lawn?" Elphaba asked.

"Do you think I'm supporting someone who is a lowlife animal?" he said and Elphaba shrugged. "Get out, before I shoot you." the old man threatened her.

Elphaba obeyed and ran to meet up with Nessarose. "What a dick." Elphaba said.

"He even had that 'Animals Should Be in Cages' banner hanging outside of his house." Nessarose said.

The two then went to a house of housewife who'd agree to let them put election signs. "It's really nice to see young Dillamond supporters helping out the election." the housewife said, "Is this for your school?"

"No ma'am. Our uncle's a big Dillamond supporter and me and sister want to help him out." Nessarose said.

"You know, I love someone who's a Dillamond supporter. They always looked towards the future. It would be nice for an Animal for president. I also made creative Dillamond t-shirts. You want to help out on selling them?"

"Sure." Nessarose said. The girl went back inside her house and gave her a box of t-shirts. "Thanks for helping us out." Nessarose told her.

"No problem."

As Elphaba finished setting up the sign, their Uncle Avaric arrived to pick them up. "Alright, Elphaba. This looks good on this side of the neighborhood. We're about done for today." Avaric said.

"Hey, Uncle Avaric." Nessarose said.

"Hey, Nessa. What do you got there?"

"Oh, it's Dillamond t-shirts from the woman in that house."

Avaric looked at the t-shirts and was impressed by the designs. "Nice, I could use these during Crope's gigs. Oh and Elphaba, why don't get that Wizard sign." he said.

Elphaba looked surprised. "But Uncle Avaric, isn't that-"

"It's alright. Rip it up. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go." he told her and Elphaba took out the Wizard sign from the house across street.

"You guys are going to get us arrested." Nessarose remarked.

"Hey, I'm a patriot alright. Sometimes, you gotta fight for what's right."

* * *

Avaric drove them to the same arcade place when he first visited his nieces four years ago. But instead of playing, they just ate lunch there. The three had a conversation about how their life is going right now.

"And where does this party take place?" Avaric asked Nessarose.

"At... my friend's house?" Nessarose hesitated.

"Are you sure."

Nessarose smiled a bit. "I'm sure, Uncle Avaric."

"Okay, I'm not gonna judge you. But why don't you wanna go to the camping trip with me and Elphaba?"

"Because the trail might too bumpy and I don't want her to get hurt." Elphaba said.

"Okay. Okay. And is this boy you talked about uh what's his name, Erving, going to be with you?"

Nessarose nodded shyly. "Yes, he's gonna be there."

Avaric turned to Elphaba. "You see, Elphaba, I learned more about your sister through her social media page than our conversation."

"But isn't that spying, Uncle Avaric?" Elphaba asked.

"It's not unless she shared it with me." he replied to Elphaba. "And, Nessa, is there a chaperone in the party?"

"Just Anna's parents."

"Okay, that's good. It's important to have a chaperone with you at all times. Did your mom tell you the birds and the bees already?" Elphaba and Nessarose nodded. "Good because, you're too young to do those. It might lead to you know what. Your mother is still older than all of you, but she found out parenting is hard for people in their late-20's. Now I'm not saying it's her fault or it's any of your fault. All I'm saying is to stay prepared for these things and it would be easy. So you two understand now?"

"We understand, Uncle Avaric." Elphaba said.

The three then met up with a young woman who was looking for Avaric. "Hey, I never expect you to be here during my shift." the woman told Avaric.

Avaric got up and kissed her. "And I didn't expect you working here, Pfanne." Avaric joked, "Oh I almost forgot, these two girls are my nieces." he said and Elphaba and Nessarsose waved at her.

"You must be the girlfriend our uncle told us about." Elphaba said.

"And you must be the niece my boyfriend keeps yakking on about." she said and Avaric laughed. "I must say that you're more beautiful in person. Your hair really is great with your green skin."

"Why thank you."

She then turn to Avaric. "Oh, are we still having that dinner on Sunday?"

"Yes, Pfanne. I'll just take Elphaba home at ten after the camping trip tomorrow and then call you."

"So it's just you and Elphaba going on the camping trip?"

"Yep, just the two of us. Nessarose would've joined us but she has a party to go tonight." he said and Nessarose waved at her.

"It's very nice to meet you. Uncle Avaric told us that you're really an artful person." Nessarose said as she shook her hand.

"Why thank you. I could give you one of my paintings if you want to." Pfanne said

"That would be a pleasure."

"Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go back to work."

"It's alright. You just take care alright." Avaric said and kissed Pfanne before she got back to work.

* * *

The next day, Avaric and Elphaba drove to the Munchkin Forest National Park for their camping trip. During the road trip, Avaric talked about the song music playing in the radio. "See, you got to listen to the lyrics." he said, "If you do listen to the lyrics, then you can imagine yourself into it as if the song is about you."

Elphaba closed her eyes for few seconds and did what her uncle said. "Wow! This imagination is a good one than any of my past daydreams."

"See, what did I tell ya?"

Elphaba continued to this until they arrived at the national park. The two hiked around the forest and talked along the way. "So how's your mom, Elphaba?" Avaric asked.

"She's fine. I think mom's getting her master's degree. She's also applying some higher-paying jobs."

"Good for her. She's doing better than I did."

Elphaba and Avaric laughed. "But I heard that we're about to move again. I'm just sick of moving. It's becoming an annual thing for us."

"I bet you are. But you never know." When they reached to the swimming area, Avaric put on his swimming gears but Elphaba didn't. "Well, do you want to swim?" Avaric asked.

"I can't. I don't have my swimming gear with me."

"Oh, come on. Just go in."

"Then why don't you go in and swim?"

Avaric hesitated. "I... uh... don't want to because the water is cold."

Elphaba laughed. "You're bluffing."

"I think I'll just wait for a few minutes and-" Elphaba interrupted her uncle and pushed him to the lake. Elphaba laughed at him and Avaric laughed with her. "Oh I'm going to get you!" Avaric playfully told her.

Avaric pulled Elphaba in the water and both of them laughed. "Oh, now I'm going to get you, Uncle Avaric!" Elphaba playfully said and chased Avaric in the water.

At sunset, Avaric and Elphaba are by the campfire site to dry themselves up, with Elphaba wearing a new set of dry clothes, and the two had a conversation about their interests. "I mean, I'm happy that their making new material for the franchise, but rebooting the whole series, I don't know." Elphaba said.

"Yeah, I get you. Let's just they're not a three movie prequel series." Avaric said.

"From what I heard, they're gonna do something different to Spock. And it's kind of weird that I might be the only girl in Munchkinland to be fan of the show. Both the original series and 'New Generations'."

"Just don't let it bother you, alright buddy. You can like whatever show you like."

"I know that, Uncle Avaric."

"Do you have a boyfriend, yet?"

Elphaba blushed. "No, I don't have one yet."

"But what about your friend, Johnny?"

"No, we're only just best friends. I mean we went out to go and see a movie all by ourselves, but I wouldn't count that as a date. We're still going to be together in high school though since he's moving on the same town mom's planning to move in the next few months."

"Alright. But if you have a boyfriend, here's some things you need to know. First, ask him a lot of good questions. But don't say 'do you want to be my date?'. Then you have to listen to the answers alright. And don't take advantage of him all the time. If you follow all of these, then you're ahead of the girls in school."

Elphaba smiled a bit. "Are... you still a musician, Uncle Avaric?"

"I am, but life is expensive. Right now, I'm working as a cook in a fancy restaurant. It took me a lot of training in the last four years. Even though I'm taking a steady job, I'm still your fun uncle."

"I understand, Uncle Avaric."

For the whole night, Avaric sang a song with his guitar while Elphaba told a campfire story, which he enjoyed. For dinner, they only ate s'mores, but they declared it the best s'mores they ever had. They went to sleep just as the campfire was flickering.

The next morning, Avaric was seen by the river cleaning his hair while Elphaba just woke up. "Morning, Uncle Avaric." Elphaba greeted.

"Morning Elphaba."

"So where should I wash myself?"

"Oh, just watch your face in the river. We don't have much time staying here."

Elphaba followed and went to the river to wash her face. "That was the best night I ever had, Uncle Avaric."

"It really was."

"I hope that I come back here again." she said and looked the scenery all around her.


	8. High School Life

**Well, this part of the story will be in two parts just to let you know. Plus a major character will be introduced in this chapter (he has a role in the musical as well).**

* * *

**Chapter 8: High School Life**

Over the course of one year, Elphaba and her family's life had an unexpected turn of good fortune. With the help of Melena's friend Carey, they were able to find a home of their own in a town near Augustus, the capital of Munchkinland. The city of Augustus is considered to be the most progressive city in a traditionalist region of Oz. After attended in separate middle schools, Elphaba and Nessarose now attended in the same high school together.

At a mid-autumn day, Melena dropped both of her daughters off to their school along with their friends. "I'm not gonna pick you guys after school, so Elphaba, you and your sister take the bus, okay." Melena told Elphaba.

"I will, mom." Elphaba said.

"And Nessarose, you go straight to Elphaba after school."

"Yes, mom." Nessarose replied.

Before she could go to her first class, Elphaba heard an argument right by her locker. When she went to the area of the argument, she saw two bullies picking on a young male monkey, who is around her age, and it made Elphaba angry. Elphaba helped the Animal boy and pulled him away from the bullies.

"Let him go." Elphaba said.

One of the bully scoffed at her. "Or what? Turn me green?" the first bully joked.

"Yeah. You shouldn't bump into us, you green prick." the second bully said.

"I didn't bump into you. I was just passing through and trying help other people." Elphaba remarked.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" the second bully lashed out.

Elphaba scoffed. "I didn't call you anything."

The first bully grabbed Elphaba. "Don't act like you're so tough, motherfucker."

"I don't think this witch won't fight back." the second bully said.

"I'm not a witch, but just try and see if you try to hurt me."

The bully was about to punch Elphaba, but they heard a teacher coming by and let go of Elphaba. "You got lucking, asshole." the first bully said and left her.

When the bullies were gone, Elphaba went to the Animal boy and helped get him up. "Hey, are you alright?" Elphaba asked.

"Thank you. You're really brave when you stand up to them." he replied.

"I'm not going to let some bullies hassle someone who's an Animal. My family is a big supporter of Animal rights, but my uncle is the biggest supporter of all."

Suddenly, they heard the bell rang. "Well, I should be heading to class."

"I should too, but we should hang out sometime."

"Great idea. So see you sometime?"

"Yeah, I'll see you after I pick up my sister." Elphaba said and went to class.

During her literature class, Elphaba was busy reading her personal book while the teacher was giving a lecturing. Since this is the first class, Elphaba felt like she could fall asleep. When the teacher called her name, Elphaba snapped out of her wandering and turned her attention to the teacher.

"Elphaba? Can you tell me your own interpretation of the novel _The Wicked People_?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, erm, my interpretation of the The Wicked People is that not all people are all people are actually wicked. It's just people are just weird and or lonely in society that people find them wicked and society doesn't want associate with them."

The teacher looked amazed. "Very good, Ms. Thropp. I thought you were just lazy student who mostly sleeps in my class. But I was wrong. I never heard an interpretation of the story before. I'm amazed." the teacher said and everyone in the class applauded while Elphaba sighed of relief.

* * *

During dismissal time, Elphaba waited for 15 minutes for Nessarose outside of her last class. Elphaba tried to call her in her cellphone, but Nessarose didn't pick up. She looked around the school, but couldn't find Nessarose anywhere.

"Come on, Nessa. Where are you?" she said to herself. After waiting for a few minutes, Elphaba left the school all by herself.

While walking to the place where her mother worked, Elphaba was met up with Johnny, her friend she met after her family left her step dad, who was biking on his way home. "Hey, Elphaba." Johnny greeted greeted.

"Hi, Johnny."

"So where are you going?"

"Over to the college."

Johnny looked confused. "Why are you going to college right now."

"My mom works there. I just wanted to see how she teaches a class."

"Cool. What does she teach?"

"Psychology, I think."

"So what are you reading?" Johnny said as he pointed to the book Elphaba was carrying.

"Oh, it's 'Pride and Prejudice'. It's kind of a upper clansman level book. I mean, I'm not the type of girl who mostly reads romance. I mean I like some romance novel, but some don't fit my taste."

"I get you. While most of the boys are into sports and muscles, I'm not into it. Are you into those types of guys?"

"I'm really not interested in them. But I'm sure that most of people in school, besides our friends, doesn't want to date either of us. And besides, I'm not ready for a date yet. I don't have a crystal ball that predicts who my boyfriend will be."

The two laughed. "Well, I better be going now. See you tomorrow, Elphaba." Johnny said and biked to the left.

"See ya." Elphaba said and continued walking.

Elphaba then walked to an alley as a shortcut to the college, but managed to see the same bullies from earlier. "Hey look. Who just came up for dinner." the second bully remarked.

"Yeah, it's that green asshole." the first bully said. The bullies then pushed Elphaba to ground and laughed at her.

"Hey, I think she's not that tough you know." the second bully remarked.

"I know, right." The second bully pushed Elphaba to the wall and restrained her arm. "Come on. I thought you're gonna get us if we try to hurt you?" Before the bully could punch her in the face, they heard a police whistle nearby. The bullies ran and left Elphaba in the alley.

When the bullies left, the male chimp that Elphaba saved earlier arrived and helped her. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Elphaba groaned as she got up. "Thanks. Thanks for helping get up. It's a good thing that the police are here."

"Oh it wasn't the police that blew the whistle. I did."

Elphaba looked shocked. "You did?!"

"Yeah. My dad's a cop and he gave me an extra whistle and teached me how to whistle like a cop?"

"Wow. Thank you. We still haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Elphaba by the way." Elphaba said and held out her arm.

He shook her hand. "You're welcome, Elphaba. I'm Chistery."

"Hey Chistery, if you want to meet up later, my place is on the fifth floor on that big apartment building."

"Thanks. I'll try to see you later."

"I'll see you too." Elphaba said and continued to walk to the college.

When Elphaba arrived in her mother's college, Melena was still teaching to the class and she sat on a desk. A year ago, Melena graduated college with masters degree in psychology. She took some jobs just to get enough money to get back on her feet and for a house to rent. Melena got the teaching job at the college in the town she and her family lived from a recommendation of her friend, who is also a teacher in that college.

After her class ended, Melena was surprised to see Elphaba in her classroom. "Elphaba, what are you doing here?" Melena said.

"Well mom, it's a long story." Elphaba told her that she waited for Nessarose for a long time that they miss the bus that was supposed to take them home and how she almost got beaten up by the two bullies. Elphaba told everything while Melena drove back home and felt a little bit angry about it.

"Hey, thanks mom." Elphaba said.

"No problem." Suddenly, they heard voices in the house, and Melena recognized one of the voices. She went upstairs and found Nessarose in her room with her friend.

"Okay, mom, before you could explain-" Nessarose said, but Melena interrupted her.

"Why didn't you tell your sister that you were going somewhere? You sister almost got hurt from bullies earlier.""

"I was supposed to, but Amora picked me up and helped her buy some stuff for our friend's party?"

"But why couldn't you turn around and picked up your sister."

"Because it's embarrassing to tell my friend to go back and pick up my weird big sister."

"What do you mean your 'weird big sister'? She's still your sister. Elphaba helped you all the time and you couldn't help her back?"

Nessarose felt bad. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"You know what, Nessarose? Do you want to be someone who's cooperative and helps the people who helped you? Or become a self-centered narcissist?"

"You know what? You're right! I am this horrible person. But honestly, I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need Elphaba's help all the time and Elphaba won't be there to help me. I'm not the helpless girl on a wheelchair, I'm a maturing woman. "

Melena was surprised by what Nessarose had said. "You know what, Nessarose? After Amora leaves, you and I will have a talk." she said and left the room.

"Awkward." Amora said.

"Don't go there." an irritated Nessarose said.


	9. Friends

**Chapter 9: Friends**

While her mother was having a conversation with Nessarose over leaving her behind, Elphaba was cleaning up the house for her mother's party next week. When she finished cleaning up, Elphaba answered the door and saw her new friend Chistery on the front door. "Hey Chistery. What's up." Elphaba said.

"Hey Elphaba, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to have a sleepover tonight. My brother said I can bring of my some friends if I want to."

"Okay, so who's going to be in the sleepover."

"Erm, my brother of course, a couple of human friends, and two people you might know, Johnny and Layla. And one of my friend's eighteen year old brother. We're gonna have the sleepover in a place that my friend's family is almost finishing building an apartment complex."

"Okay. But I need to talk to my mom first." Elphaba then went to her mother's room, who was busy grading papers and Nessarose sitting quietly. "Hey mom, can I go to a sleepover with some friends tonight?" she asked.

Melena looked confused. "A sleepover? But where?"

"My friend said in a place where his family are building. It's pretty much finished."

"And is there a chaperone?" Melena asked and Elphaba nodded. "Your phone charged?"

"Fully charged."

Melena smiled. "Okay. Just write the address on the counter and you can go." Before Elphaba could leave, Melena stopped her. "Oh, but before you can go, your sister wants to say something."

Elphaba turned to her sister and found her a little bit sad. Nessarose sighed and started talking. "Fabala, I'm sorry for leaving you behind at school. I was selfish and I won't do that again."

Elphaba smiled. "It's alright, Nessa. I forgive you." she said and hugged her sister.

Feeling a little good inside, Nessarose hugged her sister back. "Thank you, big sis." Nessarose told her.

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba met up with her friends in one of their family's building for a sleepover. There was no TV, little food and the building had very little electricity, but they know how to get some fun. What they do was break any spare wooden board lying around the building.

"Hey check this shit out. This one's gonna be bad ass." one of the older kids said. The older kid headbutted the wooden and broke it in half and everyone cheered.

"Okay my turn." Chistery said. Chistery got another board and he punched it so hard it broke and everyone cheered.

"Step aside, boys. I'll show how a lady does it." Elphaba's friend Layla said. Another was laid in front of her and she kicked it really hard.

"Hey, Elphaba why don't you try?" Chistery said.

"No, I don't want to-" Elphaba said but the whole group wanted her to do it and she does it. Elphaba picked up a broken saw blade and threw it the wooden board, which pierced it right through.

"Amazing! With that throw, that would be fatal!" Johnny said said.

When they were done breaking boards, the group had a conversation about their life about high school? "So do any of you freshmen nerds know what's going to happen later on in your high school lives?" one of the older boys said.

"Well, yeah." Johnny said.

"And do you have 'the talk' with your parents yet?"

Layla looked annoyed. "Of course our parents told us that. We're pretty much more forward thinking than the rest of the adults in Munchkinland."

"And are you going to do it in high school?"

"No and I would kick their ass if they tried to ask me or do it on me." Layla threatened which made the older boys stopped asking (and a few stopped snickering).

"Erm, Elphaba, what are you planning to do after high school?" Chistery's brother said.

Elphaba hesitated. "I... I still don't know."

"Well, you better come up with something now. You might not even know how fast high school life is."

"I'm not worried. But if I am, I might stick around in Munchkinland for a bit." Elphaba said and everyone congratulated her.

"Good idea, Elphaba." Johnny said.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey, guys. Before we hit to bed here's some trick I learned for over a month." one of the older kids said. The older kid got a beer can and when he took a bite out of it, the beer splattered all around the room and everyone cheered for him.

* * *

A week later, Melena held a holiday dinner party at her own apartment. Since the party was mostly attended by adults, Elphaba and Nessarose barely knew anyone except a few of their mother's friends. The guests were mostly Melena's colleagues and friends from the college she works in and half of the guests are animals, which didn't bother some of Melena's friends.

While Elphaba was getting a food to eat, she was met up with Professor Everene, a friend of her mother's. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Everene I didn't see you coming." Elphaba said.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't see coming as well." Professor Everene said, "You're Melena's daughter, Elphaba right?"

"I am."

"Well your mother always told me about how wonderful you are. And in my opinion, green is a beautiful color for you."

Elphaba felt uncomfortable. "Thank you. I've been getting that a lot." Elphaba started to get uncomfortable. "I... better meet up with my sister." she said and went to Nessarose.

"It was great meeting you." Professor Everene said.

Elphaba then met up with Nessarose, who was sitting by the counter all by herself. "So how are you liking the party, Fabala?" Nessarose asked Elphaba said.

"A little terrible. I felt a little embarrassed whenever I talked to one of mom's friends."

"Me too. Maybe that we're just too young to understand or only college professors understands it."

"I hear you. Hey, I better get back to my room. My friends are probably getting impatient waiting for me." Elphaba said and ran off to her room, but stopped for a moment. "Oh I almost forgot. I told Chistery that I wanted to bring you to the sleepover next week and he said he's fine with it."

"Hey thanks, Fabala." Nessarose said and ran back to her room.

At the other side of the room, Melena and Professor Everine were looking at a man in his early 30's, Melena never noticed him before. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Oh that's Gus Maidens. He's this new coach at college." Professor Evirene said. Gus noticed Melena and waved at her and Melena waved back.

At her room, Elphaba met with her friends Johnny, Layla and Chistery, who were looking around her room. "Cool room, Elphaba. Did you paint that mural on your wall?" Layla asked.

"No, my uncle and my new aunt painted it, but I helped them. So are you okay that you're not with your family at this time of the year?"

Johnny shrugged. "I think my parents don't mind.

"Mine's too. They don't mind as long as I hang with my friends." Layla said.

"And my family's never in celebratory mood for this holiday. Lurlinemas, sure. But this one, not so much." Chistery said.

The three focused back to Elphaba. "So what do you most of the time?" Johnny asked.

"I mostly draw, take some photographs and do some choir, but I don't want to sound like some Mary Sue. I still don't know I wanna do want do. I'm not as smart as mom or my sister. I just want to do something that seems fun, but a little challenging though." Elphaba said.

"Just stick to your guts. Overtime, you'll find it what you wanted." Layla said.

"Layla's right, Elphaba. Like you said last week, you don't need to worry about it." Chistery told her.

"And who knows. Maybe you can be a politician or an actress or something." Johnny said.

Elphaba smiled at them. "Thanks you guys."

"Hey don't sweat it. We're here for you." Layla said.

At dinner, Melena sat with her friends, Nessarose and Gus, who was interested to meet the group she was eating, Gus told them a story. "So anyways, while me and my friends are driving in a the middle of a snowy road, the car broke down and we only have one phone, right. Well, while my friends are waiting for help, I made a snowman fast and scared them into thinking I was a living snowman. You should have seen their faces."

The group laughed at Gus' story. "How long were you in the army?" Melena asked.

"About two or three years tops."

"And were you enlisted?" Nessarose asked.

"Yeah. I was enlisted in the Gale Force, but when the Wizard declared war, I was shipped off. During my years in service, my squad never had any casualties. Not one."

The group was impressed. "Wow. Even though I'm against war, that story is impressive." Nessarose said.

"But isn't that impossible?" Melena asked.

"It's impossible. But the major doesn't want us to do what we do and we go replaced a week later. When the new guys got shipped off, twelve were killed off."

"How much experience do you have in the army?"

"A lot but not enough for most higher paying jobs. That's why I coach the kids in college. It helps them than joining the army before going to college."

The guests were impressed even more. "Did the students like your teaching methods?" Nessarose asked.

"Well half said I'm good and half said I'm bad. But anyways..."

While Gus was telling a story, Elphaba was outside with her friends as they stared the scenery of their town.


	10. Sixteen

**Chapter 10****: Sixteen**

For almost a year, Elphaba's life hasn't changed a bit except for her mother being remarried to Gus three months after first meeting him in her party. With the money they have now, the family now lived in the countryside of Munchkinland, but they still lived in the same town. Elphaba didn't care that her mother got remarried again, but she barely spend time with Gus for most of the time.

During a Summer night, Elphaba and Chistery are hanging out at the back of the pickup truck of Layla's brother as they watched the starry night. As soon as Elphaba enjoyed the night, it was stopped when Layla's brother stopped at her her house. "Hey, Elphaba. You better get home. I have to get my sister home." he said.

Elphaba stood up and jump out of the truck. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later." Elphaba said to Chistery.

"Wait, Elphaba. Before you leave, take this." Chistery threw a wrapped box to her and Elphaba got confused. "Just open it till you're inside."

"Okay." Elphaba said and walked to her house.

"Hey, Elphaba. Have a nice day tomorrow. And Johnny wanted me to say have a good day to you." Layla said and her brother drove off.

Elphaba arrived back home and she noticed that her mother and Gus were still awake and that they were having a party. The guests noticed Elphaba and were surprised to see her.

"Hey, Elphaba. What time is it?" Gus asked.

"12:15, why?" Elphaba asked.

Gus raised his glass. "Happy birthday." he said and the guests cheered.

Elphaba laughed because she forgot that it was her birthday. "Happy birthday, Elphaba." Professor Evirene said. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen! You're two more years till adulthood."

Melena went to her daughter and hugged her. "Happy birthday, sweetie." Melena said.

"Thanks, mom."

Suddenly she found something unusual from Elphaba. "Have you've been… you know?" Melena said while she imitated smoking.

Elphaba laughed. "No, mom. I didn't smoke."

"But have you been drinking?"

"A little bit."

Melena was surprised but smiled. "Oh… okay."

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Avaric arrived at Elphaba's house with his wife and newborn baby son. Elphaba and Nessarose gave Avaric and their new aunt a hug as soon as they left the house. "Hey Uncle Avaric. Hey Aunt Pfanne." Elphaba said.

"Hey there, birthday girl." Uncle Avaric said and hugged her.

"Hi, Aunt Pfanne." Nessarose said.

"Hello, Nessarose. Daniel was really eager to see you."

Pfanne showed Nessarose her baby and the baby smiled at her. "Hi, Daniel. Hello, little cousin! Aunt Pfanne, he's so cute." Nessarose said

"I know, Nessa. You could sit with him on the car ride."

While the others are setting up in the car, Avaric and Gus were having a conversation about their family. "So erm, thanks for giving Elphaba a journal. She told me she loves it." Avaric said

"Yeah. She's into writing now. She might start writing a story. And Melena gave her a typewriter earlier today."

"And erm, how's my big sister?"

"She's fine. Really hardworking. She's always there with her kids even if she's not."

Melena then came by and waved at Avaric. "Hello, little brother." Melena said and hugged Avaric.

"Hey there, Melly."

"Oh, it's great to finally meet you, Pfanne." Melena told her.

"It's good to see you too." Pfanne said. "Oh, honey, we better go now. My parents really wanted to meet Elphaba." Pfanne told Avaric.

"Well, we better be off now. We'll back by a week or so." he told Gus and in the car.

"Bye, mom." Elphaba and Nessarose said.

"Bye guys. And happy birthday again, Elphaba." she said and waved to them as they drove off.

While driving to her aunt's parent's house, Elphaba is really interested by her car. "So this is Pfanne's car and you still ride your 'broom' mobile?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, about that… I had to sell it."

Elphaba looked shocked. "You what?"

"Sold the car to some sucker in Gilken Country. I paid about eighty five hundred on it and he paid twenty five grand."

"But do you remember?"

Avaric looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"In the fourth grade, you said 'This is going to be Elphaba's when she turns 16'."

"What?! I didn't say that."

"Yeah, Uncle Avaric. You did though."

"I don't remember. And if I did I…" Avaric looked at Elphaba and Elphaba got a little bit sad. "Look, you can act like I said it, but it's my car and I paid for it. Look, I'm sorry that you had plans on it, but if you have some money, then you can get your own car. You got me?"

Elphaba got a little bit happy. "I think so."

"At a girl." Avaric said as he patted Elphaba.

As they were nearing to their destination, Nessarose showed a video of the latest musical act of the year. Pfanne was found it shocking but interested by the way the musician performed. "Does your mom let you watched this 'Bethany Dazzle'?" Pfanne asked.

"Yeah. She liked her music too. But a little confused by all the colorful setting."

"Did you see her in concert?"

"Well I'm planning to her Hempstin concert next month."

"Oh you know your uncle and can I get you tickets. You can come along."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

"Oh and speaking of music, I've got something for you, Elphaba. Pfanne, can you get her present at back?" Avaric said. Pfanne got a small present gave it to Elphaba. "Go on. Open it. I know it's small but there's more presents coming up."

Elphaba opened the present and it's a CD with a weird picture on it. "The Parade?" Elphaba said.

"Yeah, I know that you're into them and I created a mix tape of their solo work. Basically, I got the band back together in one album. I even included their reunion song as well."

"Very arranged and very organized by your loving uncle." Pfanne said.

Elphaba looked at the CD and got interested with the songs listed. "I don't know. I kinda like some of their solo albums, but thanks for the present, Uncle Avaric."

Avaric then drove to a rural area and stopped at a small house, which is the home Pfanne's parents. Unlike some of the adults they knew, Pfanne's parents are more traditionalists like the rest of Munchkinland, but Pfanne is a little different than her parents. They own a ranch and used it for recreational purposes.

"Nice to see you again, Randy." Avaric said.

"Hey, how's my son in law doing?"

"Oh good. Doing great and all."

Pfanne's mother saw Elphaba and hugged her. "Oh and you must be Elphaba? Happy birthday kiddo." she said.

"Thank you."

"Well why don't we go in. She might be eager to see the present." Randy said and went inside the house.

While they wait in the living room, Pfanne's mother took out a chocolate cake, light them with candles and handed them out to Elphaba. "There you go. Your uncle me told all about how much you like chocolate cake as a child. So I made my special chocolate cake just for you."

Everybody sang "Happy Birthday" to Elphaba just as she blew the candles on the cake. "Alright. It's time for presents." Avaric said.

"Oh, I'll give mine's first." Pfanne's mother said. She went to a drawer and gave Elphaba a book. "It's your very first Unionism book. Look, I put your name in gold." she pointed out.

"Thank you." Elphaba shyly said.

"And the red markings inside means the most important teachings."

"Oh and the next one is from your uncle and me, Elphaba." Pfanne said.

Avaric got up and took his present from the closet. "Now I know it's early, but overtime you can use it." Avaric said. Elphaba opened her present and it was a black formal dress. "It matches your hair also."

"Thanks, Uncle Avaric."

"And here's one from mine." Randy said. He went to the other and gave Elphaba a big present. She opened it and she was surprised that it was a shotgun. "Oh you're gonna need. It's a tradition for Munchkins like us to have it at their homes."

Elphaba hesitated. "Erm... thanks... I guess."

After opening presents, all of them went to the ranch and use Pfanne's parents' shooting range. They gave Nessarose a pistol for her to use, but carefully hid it inside her jacket. "Nessa, are you going to use that pistol?" Avaric said.

"Of course not, Uncle Avaric. I'm not the type of person that uses a gun." she said.

"Well, if you're not interested in a pistol, then here." Avaric went to his pockets and gave Nessarose a slingshot. "I've been having that since I was six. Never failed me. Not even once. Now, I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Uncle Avaric." Nessarose got a pebble and laid a soda bottle in front of her and readied herself. She took a shot and it pierced through the bottle. "Yes. Bulls eye!" Nessarose exclaimed and high fived with Avaric.

A few feet away, Elphaba was with Randy as they test out the shotgun he gave her. "Ready, Elphaba?" he asked.

"I think so." Elphaba said.

"Pull!" he shouted. Randy threw a disk in the air and Elphaba shot it, but missed it. "You, erm, you hit it a little low. You have to wait for it to go a little higher, alright." Randy got another disk and flew it in the air and this time, Elphaba hit it. "Good shot Elphaba. It might come in handy at a later time.

Later that night, everyone had a big dinner with the food that are most common Munchkin people. After dinner, Elphaba and Nessarose were with their aunt and uncle by the porch and they sang a song that Avaric wrote. The next morning, Elphaba and the rest of her extended family attended a Unionist church service, while wearing the dress her aunt and uncle gave her the day before. Elphaba and Nessarose felt uncomfortable during the whole service while Avaric just sat there quietly and Pfanne and her family enjoyed it.

After the service, the group went by the lake for some peace and quiet. Avaric, Elphaba and Nessarose were by the lake to skip some stones while Pfanne took care of the baby. "Hey Elphaba, are you kind of okay of hanging out with Aunt Pfanne's family?" Nessarose whispered.

"No. It's uncomfortable being with them in my opinion. But I'm fine hanging out with just Aunt Pfanne."

"So guys, you want to coming back here again for Daniel's Unionism orientation on the twenty-first?" Avaric asked his nieces.

"No, it's okay." Elphaba replied.

"I'm fine too, Uncle Avaric." Nessarose replied.

"That's cool. But it'll be cool if you and Daniel do it together, Elphaba. Might dunk heads at each other."

Elphaba laughed. "No it's cool that I don't want to do it."

"You're not becoming one of those radical Unionist people, are you, Uncle Avaric." Nessarose asked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Avaric asked.

"I can hear you!" Pfanne shouted from a far.

Avaric laughed and waved at her. "Listen. I know that you are uncomfortable with her family, but Pfanne is not like her family. Except maybe a little bit religious. But she's a lot like me you know. You understand, right?"

Elphaba and Nessarose nodded. "I understand. But I'm not into the Unionist religion or other types." Nessarose said.

"I understand, Nessa. Oh, and Elphaba. I'll keep the shotgun at my house because I know you and your mother wouldn't like to keep it in the house." Avaric said and Elphaba nodded.

While Avaric and Nessarose went back to skip stones, Elphaba sat on a log and started to write something on her travelling journal.


	11. New Love

**Chapter 11: New Love**

Ever since she got a typewriter and a journal for her birthday the year before, Elphaba had been writing non stop. Along with that, Elphaba had been staying in her school's library for hours and read many books so she can learn on how they write books. But one of her teachers wasn't keen on Elphaba staying in the library during class time.

One day, her Literature teacher found Elphaba reading on the floor. "How long have you've been here, Elphaba?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably almost an hour." Elphaba said while she concentrated on the book.

"Well I'm sure. The whole class time. Did you complete the analysis on Hamlet?"

"Not yet."

"Completed your poem?"

"Well I'm almost done."

"Not yet? Almost done? Elphaba, library time is mostly for lunchtime or extra curricular. I mean, technically, you don't have to be here. A school library. And certainly not when you haven't completed your assignments."

Elphaba sighed and looked up to her teacher. "Sorry. I will try to finish my work."

"I'm worried about you, Elphaba."

Elphaba looked confused. "Why is that?"

"I'll tell you why. The story you're working on, it's really great. The format is very different than any famous writers can do."

"Thank you."

"But there are others who will do the same thing. There might be morons who might surpass you or steal it and claim it that it's theirs. How many of them made professionally without discipline or work ethic? I can tell you: zero. It's a competitive world, Elphaba. And you're in here. Are you special, Elphaba."

"No, but if we're talking about things like, work ethics or whatever, I work pretty hard. I always during my free time at home."

After a few seconds of thinking, the teacher thought of something that will help Elphaba. "Do you like sports, Elphaba?"

"No, but why?"

"I know you don't. Tonight, you will going to a track meet and you'll write about it for the school newspaper. I want it first thing Monday. You think you can handle it?"

Elphaba shrugged "I guess."

"What do you want to be, Elphaba? What do you want to do?"

"I want to write stories. I want to tell my stories to the world. That's what I'm trying to find."

"Try harder. Maybe in twenty years you can call me when I'm old and you can say 'Thank you, sir, for that terrific library chat we had that day'. Just get back to class." he said. Elphaba smiled a bit and followed her teacher back to class.

When Elphaba came back to class, her friend Layla is confused about Elphaba's smile. "Hey, what are you so happy about?" Layla asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just heard our teacher saying the first interesting lecture I've heard in my life."

"What did he talk to you about? You two had been in the library for a long time."

"Nothing much. All he does is talk about succeeding in life and all."

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba came back home just to prepare for her made up work for her Literature class. "Elphaba, come down for dinner." Melena said.

"I'm sorry, mom. I won't be here for dinner today." Elphaba said.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because my teacher wanted me to go to my school's track meet early."

"And how are you going to eat?"

"There's this party happening and my friends wanted me to go there."

Melena nodded. "Okay. Just as long as you eat something." Elphaba gave her mom a hug and left the house. Melena then went upstairs to call Nessarose for dinner. "Are you going down for dinner?"

"Just one more minute mom. I'm just doing some extra homework." she said.

"But didn't you told me that you finish homework?"

"I did. But my teacher give me extra homework as a punishment."

"Alright. Just come down for dinner in five minutes okay."

"Will do, mom."

Melena went back downstairs to call Gus for dinner, but she found him watching T.V. with a beer in his hand and laid back on the couch. "Gus, dinner's ready." she told him

"What?" Gus said while he still looked at the T.V.

"I said dinner's ready."

"Oh, okay."

"You're not listening to me, aren't you?"

Gus burped loudly. "That's great, honey."

Melena groaned. "Why do I even bother!" Melena exclaimed as she left the room.

At the track meet, Elphaba was down by the bleachers watching the game while she wrote down everything about that night's game. But like other times, Elphaba would wander off to other, yet more interesting, things. This time, she would go to the crowd who aren't paying at the game. She went to the bottom of the bleachers and some couple making out. Luckily, she doesn't have a camera and won't get notice until she stepped on a tree branch which one couple saw her.

"Hey, asshole. Mind your own business!" one of the couple said. He then threw an empty beer can and threw it at Elphaba, but she dodged it and ran back to the front of the bleachers.

While she catch some breath, Elphaba noticed she dropped her notepad back at the bleachers. "Great. How am I suppose to show my work to him now?" Elphaba said to herself.

She then saw a familiar racer when he was taking a break and when she got closer, she noticed the racer was Chistery. "Elphaba, you're here. I thought you weren't interested in sports." Chistery said

"I am. But my Literature teacher made do this for the school newspaper just to help me get a better grade."

"So how much did wrote?"

"Not much. I mostly spend most of the time writing on my own writings. But I left that and the track story back at kissing section of the bleachers. I just hope he accepts vague or a made up school report." Elphaba joked and the two laughed. "So how are we going to the party?"

"Layla's already outside waiting for us. She'll drive us there. Sorry, but I'll have to go back to race. I'll see you later." Chistery said and went back to the race.

When Elphaba and her friends arrived at the party, there were a lot of people dancing and drinking, which doesn't go with their style. While walking around, Elphaba noticed a boy with brown looking at her. "Say, guys, do you know that guy over there?" Elphaba asked them.

"Oh, that's Jiminy. I heard that he's not into sports and he's only interested in painting." Layla said.

"He looks like a nice guy though." Chistery said.

Elphaba looked back at him and she's also interested in him. When Elphaba walked to him, Nessarose, who Elphaba picked up to the party after the game, came by to Elphaba's friends.

"Hey guys. Where's my sister?" Nessarose asked.

"Oh she's about to speak to the new guy." Layla replied and pointed to Elphaba.

Nessarose saw and smiled at her sister. "Fabala, you officially grew up to a regular teenager." she joked.

Elphaba walked to Jiminy and literally bumped into him. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Elphaba said.

"Oh, no worries. I looked at you and you looked at me. Could have gotten a non convenient way to meet up though."

Elphaba and Jiminy laughed. "Hey you want talk somewhere quiet?" she asked.

"Sure."

Elphaba and Jiminy went outside and talked about their lives. "So you're in the same grade but also the same age as me?" Elphaba said and Jiminy nodded. "It's great! And I thought I was the only older kid."

"My parents made me start school a year late so that's why I'm older than the average juniors at this school."

"Yeah. It seems like life, or maybe adults, controls us in different ways."

"I know, right. In Munchkinland, the adults controls your life. So what's the point of living up to every expectations of the adults here?"

"Nothing. I mean just wanna be able to do anything I want because it makes me feel alive. As oppose to giving me the appearance of normality."

Jiminy laughed. "What does that mean?"

"I don't think that means much." she said and the two laughed.

A few moments later, Elphaba went back home really late. When she got home, Elphaba saw Gus sitting on the front porch with a beer on his hand. "What time are you suppose to get back home?" Gus asked.

"Erm, a little while ago." Elphaba said.

Gus laughed. "Awhile ago like, thirty minutes ago, an hour ago? Cause nobody knew where you were until your sister told us you're still in that party."

"I'm sorry."

"You must have saying that a lot. You just don't care about other people when they're trying to help you."

"Can I just have one day where I'm not a nuisance to everyone?! I got a massive headache today"

Gus quickly stood up and walked to Elphaba. "You're a nuisance to me?! This is my house. Then you follow my rules."

"You know, Gus, you're not really my dad."

"No, I'm not your dad! But if I have to spend another decade raising you, you green asshole with her disabled sister and a single mom then fine with me. But this my house. And in my house…" As Gus continued rambling, Elphaba went back inside the house.


	12. A Date in College

**Well, this is one of those special chapters in the story and this chapter is the one you've been asking for six chapters ago.**

**ZacVsMadameMorrible: Thanks for pointing out the error. I was working on that chapter late at night and been doing a lot stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Date in College**

Over the course of a year, Elphaba's life started get a little better. She's been dating Jiminy since they both met in the party almost a year ago. But the one thing that made her year is when Gus broke up with her mother. Gus broke up with Melena since he doesn't love the family. But Melena was happy with the decision since she learned that she made fun her daughters that it was the reason that made her break up. Even though Gus left, Elphaba and her mother still lived in the same house they moved in since Melena's marriage to Gus.

"Morning, mom." Elphaba as she walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie." Melena greeted back, "Hey, which one of your friends used the downstairs bathroom?"

"I don't know. I think that's Tibbett."

"Yeah, Tibbett. But can he read? There's a big sign on the door that specifically said 'Don't use this bathroom, it's broken.' It's not that difficult."

"Sorry about that. I'll try to get it fix."

While Elphaba's getting her breakfast, Melena's disappointed with the bills she's got. "I think I'm putting the house on the market."

"But... why?"

"Because this house is too big for us. I mean you're going to college eventually. It's too expensive. I'm done!"

"But why did you buy it in the first place?"

"Because I really thought that with the salary of a college professor in Oz would be a lot of money. I mean I'm spent my first half of my life acquiring all of this crap. Now I'm going spend the second half getting rid of all of this stuff just to get me enough money."

"What are you going to use the money for?"

Melena sighed and looked through her bills. "Well it's mostly for the bills for the house. Insurance, property tax, maintenance, electricity, water. For now I'm going to be a simple mom."

"Well, why don't you sell the house til I'm going to college."

"I'll think about it." Melena said and left the room.

Later that day, Elphaba went to work at a fast food restaurant. Since her mom left Gus, Elphaba worked to get some money for college and for her mother. Even though the pay is less than her mother's, she saved so she can use the money for what she needed and not what she wanted.

While cleaning the dishes, Elphaba went to talk to Johnny, who also worked there. "Want one?" Elphaba asked while holding a piece of clean food.

"Oh Oz, no." Johnny laughed.

"Don't worry. I cleaned it while I was cleaning the dishes."

"But wouldn't make the food soggy?"

Elphaba laughed. "Yes. I haven't thought of that."

Their conversation ended when their boss interrupted. "Elphaba, is the salad bar refilled?" he asked.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Mr. Bristle."

"Oh, then I'm must be confused because I just saw chatting with Johnny and not refilling the salad bar."

"Tim is not here. I'm trying."

"Well, then I suppose I won't give you the fry cook position next summer, which also has a lot more money than a dishwasher her. How's that sound if you don't get?"

"Bad."

"I know you take care of money, Elphaba, but can you handle responsibility? Now leave the dishes and refill the salad bar. Okay. I have a lot of faith in you." he said and Elphaba followed.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba had a conversation with her uncle on video phone. "So, erm, how's the accelerator for the pick up truck?" Avaric asked.

"It's fine, Uncle Avaric. It's up for the trip. Thank you for giving it me."

"Yeah, that's pretty much a make up for not giving you my old car. So who's going with you on that trip?"

"Just Jiminy. My friends are pretty much doing something during the weekend."

"Just go slow, okay. Even though you known him for a long time, it's really nice if you go slow."

"I will, Uncle Avaric."

"Oh, can you say goodbye to your Aunt Pfanne and your cousin?"

"Sure."

Avaric panned the camera to his wife and son. "Say goodbye to Elphaba, guys."

"Hey Aunt Pfanne. Hey kiddo." Elphaba said.

"Bye, Elphaba." Pfanne said. "Say bye bye to your cousin, Daniel."

"Buh-bye." Daniel cooed.

The phone panned back to Avaric. "Alright, we have to go now. We have to prepare for our anniversary dinner."

"I'll see you later."

"Oh, and tell your sister I said hi."

"I will, Uncle Avaric. I'll also tell Nessa to call you as soon as I get to her place." Elphaba said and the two ended their conversation.

While Elphaba ate lunch at her house, her mother came down with a stack of clothes. "How long are you going out?" Melena said.

"About a couple of days."

"Just remember that this extra clothes to your sister. She may be a college student now, but she has to take all of her stuff with her."

"Don't worry, I will give it to her, mom. It's great that Nessa's in college at an early age. That's an accomplishment for the Thropp family."

"So you're staying at your sister's college apartment?"

"Yeah. Her roommate won't be back for a week."

"Oh, and did you do your homework?"

"I did all of them, mom."

"This is year is your last year of high school, Elphaba. Don't screw it up." Melena kissed her daughter in the forehead. "Call me when you get there, okay honey."

"I will."

Melena went to her pockets and gave her money. "This is for emergencies just in case. But I'm gonna need it back. So don't spend all on party stuffs, okay."

"I won't. But, thanks mom."

"I know you don't want me to come, but come on! A road trip with your mom and your boyfriend. I'll pay for gas."

"Erm-"

Melena laughed. "I'm just kidding. I have work."

* * *

While driving to Augustus, the capital of Munchkinland, Elphaba had a conversation with her boyfriend, Jiminy. "So what college does your sister attend to?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh, Munchkinland State University in Augustus. The top university in Munchkinland."

"How did she graduated high school early?"

"Oh, it was her intention. She took all those extra curricular class and got straight-A's during the last two years. She thinks spending a fourth year in high school would be pointless. When my mom found out she's graduating early, she got a little angry, but she's starting to accept it."

"It's so weird to know that your little sister graduated before you."

Elphaba laughed. "Yeah. Even though we both have the same IQ's, Nessa's more focused than me. But for me, I rather get knowledge my own way and sometimes focus somewhere besides school, which is why I had to repeat a grade. But I'm really happy for her. Even if we don't get along sometimes, I'm always there for her."

"That's really a nice of you to say."

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I always looked up to the little guy. Like remember someone made fun a classmate of mine because he was trying to make a cyborg and failed?"

"Of course. The whole school talked about it."

"Well, I'm was by his side and helped him with his cyborg. It was really great yet funny at the same time."

The two of them laughed and had a few moments of silent. "Do you care what your friends are doing during the weekend?"

"I care for them. I asked them to go with me so they can know how my sister is, but they have spending time with families. But I'm not angry. It's great that they're with their families."

When they arrived at Munchkinland State University, Elphaba noticed her sister Nessarose, who is wearing an all black semi-punk outfit and her hair slightly darker, waiting in front of the school. Elphaba got of the car to say hi to her sister and Nessarose said hi back. After saying hi, Elphaba introduced Jiminy to Nessarose and Nessarose introduced her boyfriend to them.

After formally introducing each other, the four went to a break room where Elphaba and Nessarose's boyfriend play pool while Jiminy and Nessarose talked to each other. "So, where's your room so we could unpack our stuff?" Jiminy asked.

"It's 407, but you have to go through the lady in the front. All you have to do is show them your IDs and she'll let you in."

"So when did you met your boyfriend?"

"At the first day during a party. When he first saw me, he called me a tragically beautiful girl." The two laughed. "So are you and Elphaba planning to attend here?"

"We still don't know. And if we are, we would be looking at apartments by now. But my parents are expecting me to live at home or at a dorm. But I'm paying my college though, so that doesn't really matter much."

"Yeah, you don't have to listen to your parents after you're eighteen. Especially if they don't help you financially."

Both of them laughed. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

"But living in a dorm isn't all that bad. I mean, you could hang out with your best friend and they don't judge as much. It's really a great experience though."

"So how's college?"

"Really good. After the first month, I've become a little punkified. Mostly rebelling Munchkinland values, but I get my school work done."

* * *

After the break room, the four went to a club where they would listen to a local bluegrass band. They spent time at the club for an hour until Elphaba and Jiminy decided to explore the campus.

"Hey, I'll see you later, Nessa. Me and Jiminy are going out for a bite." Elphaba said.

"Alright, but mom called earlier and told me to go come back early." Nessa said.

Elphaba and Jiminy went to a cafe where they only eat chips. While eating they noticed a man all alone talking to himself. "What do you think he's doing?" Jiminy asked.

"From what I heard, he's a professor here." Elphaba replied, "I think he's trying to study his lecture for his next class. But not as usual as that girl building something with her food." Elphaba pointed out to a college girl building a landmark with her food.

Jiminy laughed. "Look at these people. What are they doing after midnight?"

"But what are _we_ doing after midnight?" The two laughed.

After a few seconds, Jiminy noticed something's bothering Elphaba. "Hey, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know. Does this seem overwhelming to you? Going to college? I mean, I like the idea of going away from home and gaining skills like say writing, But for me, it's not some big transformative experience."

"Well, I don't think it's transformative. I think it's a big step."

"Yeah. I think was confused as much as I do."

Elphaba and Jiminy traveled through the campus for a long time until it's dawn. The two then went to the roof of a parking garage and the two shared a kiss just as the sun was rising.

Later that day, someone entered Nessarose's room and was shock to find Elphaba and Jiminy in bed. "Uh… hello." she said.

"Oh hey. Are you Nessa's roommate?" Elphaba asked and the person nodded. "And did she tell you we're staying here for the weekend?"

"No, she… didn't."

"Sorry about that. She said you we're gone for the weekend."

"Yeah, I just got back. Are you here sister?"

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Elphaba and this Jiminy."Elphaba introduced herself and Nessarose's roommate shook hands with them.

"I… just come back here for a little bit."

"Yeah, we have to get outta here soon anyway."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you?" Nessarose's roommate said and left the room.

When Nessarose came back to her room, she was confused on seeing her roommate's expression. "Did you two scare her?" Nessarose asked.

"Nope, but it was awkward." Jiminy said and he and Elphaba laughed.


	13. Graduation

**Hi everyone. We are nearing to the end of the story. And as a treat, the final year will be split into two chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Graduation**

A few months after visiting her sister in college, Elphaba finished writing her story. She entered her story in a nationwide contest where other young writers in Oz get a chance to share their own stories to professional authors. Elphaba's story was well liked with the authors, but didn't get the top prize of getting the story published.

While she gets her story back from display, Elphaba met a judge of the contest, who was happy by her work. "Elphaba, silver medal winner. Congratulations on your story." the teacher said.

Elphaba shook her hand. "Thank you."

"Even though you didn't win a gold medal, you still have that scholarship award."

"Yeah. Every little bit helps you know."

"So when are you going to college?"

"At the end of the summer. I have to work so I can try to save some money."

"Well, it's very good to save before you go off by yourself."

"That's the plan. But I'm excited or half excited about college."

"Yeah, I like college a lot better than high school. You find your people in college."

Elphaba nodded. "Exactly. But I also like friends her." she said and the teacher left. Just as Elphaba was about to leave, she received a text message from Jiminy telling her to meet him in the bleachers and Elphaba went there.

At the bleachers, Jiminy told Elphaba he's breaking up with her, to which Elphaba was not surprised about it, but devastated to hear him say it at that time. "Since you're going to a different college and I'm moving somewhere that isn't Oz, I feel like this is the perfect place and time to say it to you." Jiminy said.

"Yeah, I understand, Jiminy. Since last month, I… feel like we're drifting apart from each other."

Jiminy felt sad. "That's what I felt too. I'm not breaking up because of you. I'm breaking up because I don't feel like it's going to continue."

"I agree. Most high school relationships don't last long, and I feel like that I'm not the girl for you. I think the only way is to stay friends."

Jiminy sighed heavily. "So what do you want to do before me and my family leave in August?".

"Well, we start by Munchkinland state fair this Saturday. Maybe we could spend the whole day riding the rides and watch the concert there. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

"I will be delighted to go with you." he said and kissed Elphaba before leaving. When he's nowhere to be seen, Elphaba sighed loudly and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

A week later, Elphaba graduated high school. Her family wasn't there since they are preparing a graduation party for her. Elphaba invited Chistery to go to the party with her because she wants the celebrate this moment with her best friend.

When Elphaba and Chistery arrived at her house, Elphaba fixed herself up to look good for her family. "It's all up to you, Elphaba. Don't worry about it." Chistery said. "Are you still going to Johnny's party tonight?"

"I can't. I'm going to this show with my uncle. His friend's playing."

When they got of the car, Chistery felt scared. "Fuck, there's so many cars here. Well, that was a fun graduation. Tell your family I said hi." he joked.

"Dude, relax. You know my mom since freshman year, and you know that she's really nice. You're her favorite out of all my friends. Do you want to hurt her feelings."

"No." Chistery shook his head.

"Then let's go in."

"Wait just one second, Elphaba." Chistery said and smelled his breathed. "Okay, now I'm ready." he remarked and the two are ready to go in.

When Elphaba and Chistery entered the house, they noticed mostly everyone in Elphaba's family were there. "Hey, look who's here." Avaric said which made stopped their conversation. The guests saw Elphaba and they cheered for her.

"Hey, congratulations." Melena said. Elphaba took off her cap so she could let her mother kiss her head. "Oh, don't take it off just yet. We're still going take pictures. Mom can you take pictures for us?"

"Oh sure, Melena dear." Elphaba's grandmother said and grabbed a camera.

"Okay, erm, Chistery. Why don't you stand next to Elphaba and just smile okay." Melena said. Chistery stood next to Elphaba and Elphaba's grandma took a picture of them.

"Alright, family time. Melena, you and your mother should stand next to Elphaba." Melena's friend Carey said. "And, erm, Nessarose, get in the picture."

Nessarose shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Nessarose." Melena said and Nessarose wheeled herself to the group.

"And one more family member in the picture? Erm, Avaric why don't you join in the picture." Elphaba's grandmother said and Avaric joined the picture.

"Okay, just stand still and smile." Carey said and took the picture of Elphaba and her family. "That's perfect. I'll send this on email."

After the pictures, Elphaba and Nessarose talked to Carey while the guest ate. "I'm so happy that you guys came all this way. And thanks for the cake." Elphaba said.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything. Congratulations. And I'm sorry that Zeb couldn't be here. He's on a Senior trip."

"No worries. Tell him I said hi."

"Don't worry, I will. Oh and Nessarose, do you remember Sybil?" she said and Nessarose nodded. "Well she came along just to see you." Carey said and she reintroduced her daughter to Nessarose.

"Oh, hi Sybil. I didn't recognized you. How old are you now?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Wow. You grew up so fast."

While Nessarose continued talking to Sybil, Chistery interrupted Elphaba for something important. "Hey, Elphaba, your boss just arrived." Chistery whispered.

"He is?!" Elphaba said and found her boss from the fast food restaurant looking for her. "Erm, Mr. Bristle..."

"Oh hi, Elphaba. Hey, Chistery."

"Hey, Mr. Bristle." Chistery said.

"I... didn't expect you to be here." Elphaba said.

"Yeah. Sorry I came late for the party, but I've got you something."

Mr. Bristle gave her an envelope with paper that looked like money. "What is this?" Elphaba said.

"A savings bond. That is worth something. It's better than the money... you just spend."

"Thank you, Mr. Bristle. I promise to save it properly."

After a few minutes, the guests gave a toast to Elphaba. "Now, Elphaba, I know that you don't want this party... But we did." Melena said and everyone laughed. "Now you only graduate high school once, so I want to celebrate you and this next phase. You're gonna have a lot fun in college. I love you, honey. I'm so proud of you. To Elphaba!"

"To Elphaba!" the guests toasted.

Avaric came up and spoke. "Alright, erm, Elphaba. I'll make a toast to your future. It's still a little sketchy but I know you'll achieve something. She's a prudent girl and erm, she's going to have a great future. So, here's to your future. You and Nessa are like the daughters I never had. Good luck, Elphaba."

After Avaric spoke, Elphaba's boss came up and spoke. "Erm, I know that you may not know me, but I knew Elphaba and she's a good girl. Elphaba, you're now an adult and I'm proud of you. Good luck on your writing dream." he said and everyone cheered.

Chistery came up and gave a toast to Elphaba. "To Elphaba! Without her saving me and me saving her, I wouldn't be her best friend. Good luck buddy." Chistery said and cheered.

"Alright, Nessarose, do you have anything else to say?" Melena said.

"Erm, good... luck." Nessarose hesitated, but the guests cheered.

After the toast, Elphaba talked with her mother's friend, Professor Evirene. "So what college are you going to?" she asked her.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. Probably that great university of Oz everyone's talking about."

"Oh what a wonderful place. My husband works there and if you do get his class, I'll tell him what a great person you are."

"And I'll tell him to thank you."

At the kitchen, Melena and Avaric had a conversation alone in the kitchen. "Hey, that's good speech you had there." Melena said.

"Thanks, sis. Your speech is good too."

"You know throughout the years, you really acted like a father to them. And you're the only good one they ever had. You're like a kid show host that we used to watch when we we're kids."

The two laughed. "You did a great job with both of them, by the way."

"Wow, thanks for saying that. I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, it's true. Thank you." he said and gave a big sigh. "It's great that they're out of high school."

"Yeah. Once they're out of the house, they're life will start all over again."

* * *

Later that day, Elphaba went with her uncle on a music club for his friend's gig. There, she talked about her breakup with Jiminy. "I mean, it sucks that he's moving out of Oz. But does he really want to break up with you?"

"Not really. It was his family's decision." Elphaba said while they get a drink.

While talking, Avaric turned to his friend Crope, who was with band doing soundchecks. "Hey Crope, when does the gig start?"

"About an hour?" he replied. When Crope looked through the spotlight, he recognized a familiar face. "Hold on it's that E.T.?" he asked and Avaric nodded. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, Crope." Elphaba said.

"What's up, Elphaba." he said and returned to his sound check and Elphaba and Avaric returned to their conversation.

"Look, it just like what you said to him, school relationships don't last. What do you think the reason why? Different college or different career paths? But for me, it's that you mature overtime."

Elphaba looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"What it means, Elphaba, is that you kind of act differently as you grow older. Just look at me and your mother. When you were born, she doesn't knows how to raise a child. Right now, she raised you perfectly and she's a good mother. As for me, I was still acting like a teenager when you were little, but right now, I'm a responsible adult. But sometimes maturing can lead to a bad personality."

"Should have saved me for a parade of drunken assholes." Elphaba joked.

"That's what I'm saying. Either you or Jiminy might end up like an asshole. The best boy for you might be in college. And don't worry about it, Elphaba. You're still gonna be with him for the next two months." Avaric said and Elphaba smiled.

They were soon interrupted when Crope tapped on the microphone. "Alright, this first song goes out to a special girl in the house. Known her since she was a little kid, now she's graduated from high school. And making me feel old. Happy graduation, Elphaba." After that speech, Crope and his band played a song just for Elphaba.

* * *

**Only one chapter left. It'll be up next week and will be longer than the other chapters. And don't worry, Jiminy will also be in the last chapter.**


	14. Seize the Moment

**Well this is the final chapter of this story. As I promised, this chapter will be longer than the other chapters. And also, there will be special guests at the ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Seize the Moment**

A month after her graduation, Elphaba spend time with her boyfriend, Jiminy, one last time together before he leaves Oz, by taking a stroll on the park. Their time at the park was really peaceful and never worried about the break-up. "Oz, I'm really gonna miss Munchkinland by the time I'm gone." Jiminy said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place too." Elphaba said.

Jiminy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm going to the college outside of Munchkinland. You know. The one you always wanted to go."

Jiminy knows what Elphaba was talking about and started to laugh. "Oh, you're really lucky that you're going there."

"I know that saying that name of that college will bother you. That's why I didn't told you about it."

The two stopped walking and sat on the bench by the pond. "You know, out of all the people here in Oz, I will miss you most of all, Elphaba." Jiminy told her.

"Thanks for the compliment. Along with my friends and my family, you're my favorite person in Munchkinland."

"It's too bad that I have to leave early than what I expected. Seems my family really wants to get out of Oz as fast they can."

"Why can't you stay in Oz all by yourself?"

"Turns out I can't. My parents won't give me enough money for me to stay here and my relatives mostly don't live in Oz. I just hope my new home is like Oz."

"I wonder how other people outside of Munchkinland will be like?"

"Well, I hope your next boyfriend will be as smart as me." Jiminy remarked and the two laughed. "Seriously though, I won't get mad if you found another boyfriend after I'm gone. It's your life to control, Elphaba. I'm not the one who makes the decisions for you. And besides, with this face, many people will flock all over me."

"That might be the most ridiculous thing you have ever said." Elphaba remarked.

"Oh, and also, happy early birthday, Elphaba."

"Thank you. And good luck on life outside of Oz, Jiminy."

Elphaba leaned on Jiminy's shoulders as they watched people having fun in the park.

* * *

A few weeks later, Johnny, Layla and Chistery, one last time at the same arcade Elphaba and her sister would spend time with her uncle. "Why are we at the arcade again?" Layla asked.

"It's just a good way to spend our last minute of childhood in a place where young people play." Elphaba said.

"I think of it as a sweet yet cheesy thing to do." Chistery said.

The three went to the batting cage and Chistery went first. "So where are you going to college, Layla?" Elphaba asked.

"Gilken State University. Gilken history and a high population doctors and they have reasonable housing there too."

"And what about Chistery?"

"I heard that he's going to be a police officer like his father. He's going to attend the greatest police academy at Vinkus. They also have good treatment for Animals in that region as well. And you?"

"I'm going to Shiz University, considered to be the best school in all of Oz."

"That's a really good choice, Elphaba. I'm really jealous for you."

Chistery cheered when he hit a home run on the batting cage and gave Johnny the bat. "It's too bad that none of us are attending the same college together." Chistery said.

"I know, man. But it's better than attending the some college at Munchkinland. I don't think none of us will survive after we graduate college here."

"I hear you. Most of the people here won't accept us."

"I think we'll just scare them." Elphaba joked and they laughed.

"I remember you told me that you had step siblings from your mom's second marriage. What ever happened to them?"

"Heard that they're living with their biological mom a year ago and now attending college in Quadling Country."

"Wow. Quadling Country is a really nice place to live."

Johnny also hit a home run and high fived Layla as he gave the bat to her. "I heard that you are getting close to Layla." Elphaba said to Johnny.

"That's right. After four years being friends with her, I think I might ask her out. Luckily both of us are attending the same college in Gilken Country. She might be pushy, but that's what I like about her."

"Well good luck, buddy. It's also a good thing you didn't date her during high school."

"I hear you. I remember what you told about high school relationship doesn't last after your mutual break up with Jiminy."

"No problem, old friend. Both of us got aren't sad about it. My uncle and Jiminy both said that I might find someone new in college. And Jiminy might find someone as me as well."

Layla smiled when she got a home run and then gave the bat to Elphaba afterwards. As she was preparing herself in the batting cage, she remembered what her uncle told her about ten years ago. As the ball was fast approaching her, Elphaba concentrated and finally managed to hit a home run. Her friends cheered and high fived her.

Later that night, Elphaba had another chat on video phone with her uncle in her bedroom. "That's really great, Elphaba. You're going to Shiz and you manage to hit a home run on that old batting cage. Consider that your last ever childhood achievement."

"Thank you, Uncle Avaric."

"Hey, did you got my package I sent to you today?"

"Yes, but I haven't open it yet."

"Well open it up. I wanna see your reaction to your gift."

Elphaba opened her package and it was revealed to be an old camera. "Wow! It's like an early birthday present, Uncle Avaric."

"I knew you like it. Since photography is like a hobby to you, your old grandpa's camera is good present for college. Your grandpa would use that camera to create art and it's perfect for you."

"I promise to keep it safe with me."

"Listen, it's getting late, I have to go to bed now. Bye, Elphaba." Avaric waved.

"Bye, Uncle Avaric." Elphaba waved and turned her phone off.

* * *

A week before she heads off to college, Elphaba spend lunchtime with her sister and her mother to a fancy restaurant where they talk about selling their old stuff. "Okay guys, I'm breaking this in four categories." Melena said, "1. Anything you keep from childhood. 2. Throwing away. 3. Donating. And 4. Whatever we're selling at the garage sale. But whatever we don't sale, we're donating."

"Doesn't the apartment have an attic or something?" Elphaba said.

"No, you're missing the point. We're not gonna take a bunch of crap to mom's tiny apartment."

"Can't believe we're moving again." Nessarose remarked.

"No I'm moving. You moved out almost two years ago. You have an apartment on Augustus and Elphaba's going to Shiz next week. I'm done raising you now. I could get some of my psychology writing done and get it published."

"But what about Lurlinemas? What are we going to do?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not sharing a room with her again." Nessarose said.

"Yeah, I don't want her to hit me with a pillow again." Elphaba continued.

"I'm gonna let one of you take the couch and sleep there." Melena said.

"But what about laundry?" Nessarose asked.

"Nessarose, I'm gently pushing you out of the nest. If you're worried about laundry, the laundromat is in the corner of the apartment. Now what are you having?" Melena asked both of her daughter over what they're eating.

"Veggie burger." Elphaba said.

"Nothing. I feel sick." Nessarose mumbled.

"What do you mean?" their mother asked.

"I really got hungover from that party last night."

"She's drunk." Elphaba joked.

Nessarose laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm just really tired. That's all."

"No, no. That doesn't mean you're getting out of helping me move." Melena said, "You could just help me pack some of them in boxes."

Nessarose smiled at her mother. "Oh, mom. You always know ways to kill fun." she joked.

"Oh, and do any of you want one of my pair of slippers? The silver and the ruby one?" Melena asked.

"No thanks, mom. I'm fine wearing regular shoes." Nessarose said.

"I don't want them too, mom." Elphaba said.

Melena sighed. "Okay. I'll just donate them anyway."

The three stopped talking for few a few seconds just to look at the menu. "You know, you should have gone to Shiz with me." Elphaba said, "I mean you're a lot smarter than me, and Shiz would be a breeze for you."

"I know, but I'm going to stay here in Munchkinland. After college I'm going to be a social worker. Help those who are disabled and maybe try to start a charity organization."

"I'm really proud of you honey." Melena said.

They were interrupted again when an Animal, who's the manager of the restaurant, came to their table. "Erm, excuse me. Are you Melena Evans? she asked.

"Yes, this is her." Melena replied.

'Well you may not remembered me, but I used to go to school with you, remember?"

Melena took a closer look at the manager and she recognized her. "Oh my Oz! Is that you Sheila?!"

"Yes, it is."

"How are you? I haven't seen you since high school."

"Well ever since I graduated high school, I was having a hard time fending for myself. I thought it was too late for college, but when I heard from a friend of mine told me that you went back to college and became a teacher, it inspired me to go to college. You're really an inspiration, Melena."

"Why thank you, Sheila."

"Well, it's kind of like giving back after helping you through high school." Sheila said and turned to Melena's daughters. "You two should listen to your mother. She's a smart lady."

"We will." Nessarose said.

"Well I better be going. And don't worry about lunch. It's on me." Shelia said and left their table.

* * *

On the day she's leaving for college, Elphaba spend her first half of the day by helping her mother move to a new apartment. Elphaba was the only one helping her mother unpacking while Nessarose left early for Augustus so she could start her second year of college after they pack their mother's stuff. Melena only brought clothes and a few furnitures and memorabilia since her new apartment is really smaller than any of the previous houses she and her daughters lived before.

"I mean, it's kind of crazy when a machine knows who you are by just 20 questions from a form." Elphaba said while she helped move her mother's boxes. "I guess there's eight types of people in the world. Apparently, we're not as unique as we want to think we are?"

"Did you met your roommate in person yet?" Melena asked.

"Not yet. But a representative from Shiz gave their students contact info on our roommates. Apparently, they're the only college in Oz to do that since they want us to know each other. But my roommate seems like a really cool person, though. She told she's really social all the time. She thinks it's kind of spooky how a machine assigns us roommates."

"Well, she'll be a good roommate then."

"Yeah. At least it's not some kind creepy fish lady assigning us a roommate."

"I don't even know how to imagine that." Melena laughed.

While double checking her stuff for college, Elphaba was surprised when she saw a little kids book in there. "Did you put this, mom?" she asked and Melena nodded. "But don't want it."

"Oh come on. It's the first book I read to you when you were little. You could read them to your child."

"Well, I think it's a good reason to leave it behind. To remind you that you're a good mother." When Elphaba looked around to put the book somewhere, Melena started to cry. "Mom, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Mom..."

"This... This the worst day of my life."

Elphaba looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew this day was going to happen. I didn't know you were so fucking happy to be leaving."

"It not that I'm happy. I'm still going to miss you."

Melena took a deep breath. "You know what I'm realizing? My life is going fast. Getting married. Having kids. Protected you from people bullying you on your green skin. Getting divorced. The time I taught you how to ride a bike. Moving places. Getting remarried and divorced twice. Getting my master's degree. Sending Nessarose off to college. Sending you off to college. You know what's next? It's my fucking funeral! I... I just thought there would be more." Melena covered her face as she wiped the tears away. "So go. Go and leave the book!"

"I... don't understand, mom." Elphaba hesitated.

Melena sniffled. "What... I'm trying to say is that I will miss you and Nessarose and I just wish that I could relive it all over again."

Feeling bad for what her mother said, Elphaba hugged her mother. "Don't worry mom, I will be there for you always." Elphaba said while she tried to hold back her tears.

Melena started to feel a little better and kissed her daughter in the head one last time. "Go and make me proud." she told her daughter.

* * *

After helping her mother, Elphaba's off to Shiz University. While refueling her car at a gasoline in a town that is connected to the four regions of Oz, Elphaba took the time to take some pictures of the locals there. The town she was in is in a state of decaying, but the people are diverse and are happy to live in that town.

After refueling the car and taking some pictures, Elphaba finally reached Shiz at 3 o'clock. While traveling to her dorm, Elphaba was amazed by how the place was huge and how the students there are different from the people in Munchkinland. When she made to her dorm and started to unpack her stuff, a girl with blonde hair entered the room and was surprised to see her.

"Oh, you must my roommate." the girl said.

"Yeah. And you must be mine?" Elphaba said.

"Yeah. I'm Galinda Upland from Gilken Country by the way, but everyone calls me Glinda." she said.

Elphaba shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Glinda. I'm Elphaba Thropp from Munchkinland."

"Hi, Elphaba. Can I call you Elphie?"

"Sure. Why not." she happily replied. "Oh, are you going to the Shiz party today?"

"Going to the party today. Hell, no! I'm not going to that and you're not going to that as well. We got better stuff to do."

Suddenly, a boy knocked on the door and entered. "Hey, Glin, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Oh, hey Boq, this is my new roommate, Elphie."

Elphaba and Boq shook their hands. "Hey there." Elphaba said.

"Hi." Boq said.

"So do you two know each other since both of you are from Munchkinland?" Glinda asked and the two shook their heads. "No? Oh that's too bad."

"So, are you coming with us?" Boq asked Elphaba.

"To where exactly?" Elphaba said.

"Hiking." Boq said.

"Yeah, you should come as well." Glinda said, "We're hiking at Ruby Canyon right now. Have you ever been there before?"

"Not since I was a little child with my uncle."

"Then it's one of the good reason to come along." Boq said.

They were interrupted when another boy knocked on the door. "Oh, Elphie. This is Boq's roommate, Fiyero Tiggular from Vinkus. Fiyero, Elphaba." Glinda introduced them to each other.

Fiyero waved. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hi." Elphaba said.

"You look beautiful with green skin."

Elphaba blushed. "Wow. Thank you."

"So Elphie, are you coming along?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba nodded "Sure. I could come along"

Boq took a bag of food out of his backpack and gave some pieces to Elphaba. "Here. They're trail mixes. It's good for the trip."

Elphaba ate some and found it really good. "Alright, let's hike!" Glinda exclaimed and started to hike.

While hiking in Ruby Canyon, Elphaba had a conversation with Fiyero. "Do they allow you to major that in Shiz?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, it's not that serious here, but I got a backup. I'm majoring in Jazz music and be a legendary Jazz drummer. But if that doesn't work out, I'll be a dancer."

"Did you have training for Jazz drumming?"

"I did, but my old Jazz instructor was, how you say, a 'little' mean. He once threw a chair at me."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just one, but I find my family, including me, to be weird."

Elphaba looked confused. "How weird?"

"Well, my brother might have the weirdest experience out of all my family. He was working as a lobby boy in that grand hotel place but I heard that he and the concierge he's working with stole a painting that the concierge got from a will after he was framed for murdering her."

"What happened to them?"

"After that, my brother helped him cleared from all charges and succeeded him as concierge after the concierge now owns the hotel."

Elphaba laughed. "That... is weird. My family is a little bit normal. My mom's a college professor at Munchkinland and my sister is nice but could be hard to get along."

When they reached to the end of the mountain area, Glinda and Boq whooped loudly while Elphaba and Fiyero watched them. "Glinda can be really crazy sometimes." Fiyero said.

"She seems cool though." Elphaba said.

"Yeah. They're both really cool. Both Boq and Glinda are friendly to other Ozians. Including the Animals. So how are you feeling actually?"

"Oh great. Really great, to be honest."

"Citizens of Oz! I have an announcement from Glinda the Good." Glinda joked while shouting at the scenery. "From this day forth, I will help you to become popular, but not as me!" Glinda shouted and Boq cheered and Elphaba and Fiyero laughed.

"You know how everyone's always saying 'Seize the Moment'?" Fiyero asked and Elphaba nodded. "I don't know. I'm kinda thinking it's the other way around. You know, like, the moment seizes us."

"Yeah, I know. It's constant. The moments, it's just like always the moment is right now." the two of them laughed and traded smiles at each other.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the story. I want to say thank you to all those who followed and reviewed this story. Leave your thoughts on the review section.**


End file.
